Jenny 3 : Vague de Froid
by Missfantasy74
Summary: Jenny retrouve une nouvelle fois le 10ème Docteur et Rose pour de nouvelles aventures...sur une magnifique planète... mais tout ne va pas être aussi rose que prévu! Une plongée dans un monde parallèle de Doctor Who, pour en découvrir un peu plus sur une jeune fille pas comme les autres!
1. WGT

**Quand Jenny retrouve Le Docteur et Rose pour de nouvelles aventures, cette fois-ci sur une planète…qui a quelque peu changé depuis que le Docteur l'a visité… Courses effrénées, émotions et rencontres magiques vont entrer en scène pour, je l'espère, votre plus grand plaisir.**

**Les personnages de la série Doctor Who ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Un grand merci à Idontwantogo pour une écriture à 4 mains des plus agréables et… de la plus belle façon qui soit !**

**.net/u/2790577/Idontwanttogo **

**enjoy ses fictions, elles valent le détour, et plus d'une fois!**

**L'histoire se place entre Un loup garou royal et l'Ecole des retrouvailles, lors de la saison 2 et a lieu un an après l'histoire de la forêt hantée avec l'équipe de Torchwood.**

**Et pour ce qui est de la petite chanson que vous pourrai "écouter dans cette fiction, pour plus d'information, je vous conseille la lecture du commentaire pour ce chapitre de ma très chère consoeur déjà citée précédemment **

Juillet 2011, Londres. Jenny s'allongea sur le lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Avant de s'endormir, elle tenait à se remémorer cette journée formidable qu'elle venait de passer en compagnie de Stella. Cet été, elle avait décidé de passer quelques semaines avec le docteur Kelly, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, se sentait un peu seule depuis que Rose et Jackie était parties dans l'univers parallèle. Les deux femmes avaient passé la journée à flâner dans les rues de Londres. Et elles avaient parlé, beaucoup parlé. Et plus particulièrement de lui. De cet homme, enfin plutôt de ce Seigneur du Temps. Il venait lui aussi lui rendre régulièrement visite. L'aventure qu'ils avaient vécue à bord du vaisseau Merivian avait scellé leur amitié pour toujours. Pour Jenny, cela ne faisait qu'un an seulement que tout s'était passé, mais pas pour Stella, qui avait déjà vu six ans s'écouler.

La journée s'était terminée par un cadeau de Stella pour Jenny. Il y avait environs trois heure, durant le diner que les deux amies avaient pris dans un petit restaurant italien, Stella avait déposé deux billets sur la table. Il s'agissait là de deux passeports pour le rêve. Stella offrait à Jenny un voyage spatio-temporel sans quitter Londres par le biais d'une escapade au théâtre Wingham. Cet été proposait un morceau de choix, adaptation modernisée d'une pièce de William Shakespeare, Much Ado About Nothing, avec en prime, la présence sur scène de deux acteurs que Jenny appréciait tout particulièrement, un certain David T. et une certaine Catherine T.

Elles avaient déjà discuté de leur envie commune d'aller voir un spectacle. Le spectacle vivant, en « live » comme cela se disait ici, n'était pas la spécialité de la planète où elle vivait avec Willie, et même loin de là. Elles avaient évalué les différentes programmations que proposait la capitale britannique, mais sans poser réellement de choix. Et puis, trois jours plus tôt, Stella avait entendu Jenny écouter seule dans sa chambre, avant de s'endormir, les morceaux d'une bande son d'une des pièces dont elles avaient parlé. Le choix de Stella était fait

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Jenny avait déposé ses bagages chez Stella, qui lui avait proposé de l'héberger durant ses vacances. De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas accepté que la jeune femme dorme à l'hôtel, et elle devait bien l'avouer, les deux étaient ravies de cette cohabitation.

Malheureusement, le beau temps n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous, mais cela ne semblait guère les gêner. Stella faisait découvrir les bonnes adresses londonienne du vingt-et-unième siècle à Jenny tandis que Jenny faisait voyager virtuellement Stella dans le passé et le futur en lui décrivant ce qui s'était trouvé à certains endroits ou se qui s'y trouverait très bientôt.

Jenny était étendue sur le lit, directement sur les couvertures. Elle attrapa un étrange boitier posé sur la table de nuit et enclencha l'un des multiples boutons. Les premières notes d'une chanson qu'elle se passait en boucle depuis quelques jours déjà (et qui avait certainement dû mettre la puce à l'oreille de Stella…) se firent entendre, accompagnées d'un semblant de discussion entre un homme et une femme :

" How long is this gonna take?

-Here we go!

-Don't make me do this…

-Oh, you'll gonna love it!..".

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la musique. La chanson était programmée pour passer en boucle jusqu'à ce que Jenny s'endorme. C'est parfois beau la technologie extra-terrestre. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Les voix se coupèrent alors en même temps que la lumière.

Elle se trouva projetée dans un rêve à la fois magnifique et déroutant. Elle venait de se réveiller étendue dans une splendide prairie. Le parfum des fleurs d'été embaumait l'air. Mais dans son rêve, Jenny ignorait qui elle était, où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait là. D'un coup, une main se posa sur la sienne et le visage souriant d'un homme, qu'elle connaissait sans pour autant le reconnaitre dans son rêve, lui apparut. Elle le regarda un instant et, se sentant en sécurité avec cet homme, lui rendit son sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle se blotti contre l'homme en costume bleu à rayures et il l'emporta vers une étrange cabine de police. Elle avait l'impression de connaitre tout ça, mais tout restait flou dans sa tête. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de cette boite bleue, le bel étranger lui caressa doucement la joue. Il lui murmura : « Jenny, réveille-toi, réveille-toi… ! » La petite fille qu'elle était entre ses bras eu envie de lui dire qu'elle était réveillée, mais au lieu de ça, la jeune femme qu'elle était au fond d'elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le susurrement. Lorsqu'elle les ré-ouvrit, elle trouva devant elle le doux sourire du Docteur, légèrement penché au-dessus d'elle. Son visage légèrement teinté de bleu par la lueur de la lune lui donnait une allure mystérieuse et rassurante à la fois. Il lui caressait tendrement la joue en tentant de la réveiller. Jenny se redressa dans son lit, les yeux à moitié ouvert. Elle tenta machinalement de recoiffer ses cheveux en bataille tandis que le Docteur la regardait en souriant. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit :

« Docteur, mais…que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? C'est encore un rêve ? »

« Non Jenny, c'est bien moi. Dis-voir, ça te dirait, un petit tour en TARDIS ? » lui murmura-t-il.

A moitié réveillée, Jenny fixa Ten d'un regard vide :

« Heu quoi… »

« Une escapade, toi, moi et Rose… dans le TARDIS… »

« Tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais non à une balade spatio-temporelle, répondit-elle en baillant. On part maintenant… »

« Non, non…tu peux te rendormir…mais tu pourras nous retrouver demain matin, à 11h42 à proximité de la boutique de crème glacée…celle que tu connais… »

« Bien Docteur, à demain dans ce cas… »

Il se pencha vers elle, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bonne nuit Docteur, dit-elle dans un nouveau bâillement. »

« A demain, Jenny… repose toi bien… »

Elle se retourna dans son lit et se rendormie presque instantanément, et le Docteur, passant une dernière fois la main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, quitta la chambre en silence.

7h30 du matin. Jenny se réveilla en douceur. Le soleil avait daigné pointer le bout de son nez et commençait à réchauffer doucement la chambre. Jenny commença par ouvrir les yeux doucement puis s'étira lentement tel un chat. Rien ne pressait en cette belle matinée. Et la journée promettait d'être inoubliable. Sauf que… sauf que… il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Elle se redressa dans son lit et tenta de trouver ce qui « clochait » dans sa petite tête. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose, que quelque chose lui titillait le cerveau sans pour autant revenir à la surface. Elle tenta de se concentrer un peu plus. Mais dans ces cas-là, se concentrer ne sert à rien, mieux vaut laisser vagabonder son esprit au grès de ses envies.

Elle sortit donc de son lit, passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux longs et essaya de les faire tenir en forme, mais ceux-là n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Elle attrapa une barrette et les remonta, afin qu'elle paraisse un peu plus coiffé aux yeux de Stella. Puis elle quitta sa chambre et rejoignit la cuisine, mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé, se versa un verre de jus d'orange, détacha deux bananes et sortit deux bols pour les céréales.

Stella arriva dans la cuisine et découvrit la jeune fille aux fourneaux. Elle s'installa donc à sa place et se versa elle aussi un verre de jus de fruit.

« Tu n'as pas entendu un bruit étrange cette nuit ? » demanda le médecin.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai dormi comme une masse. »

« J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un tripatouiller la porte d'entrée. Mais ça n'a duré que quelques secondes et puis plus rien. Certainement encore le voisin qui sera rentré légèrement alcoolisé et se sera trompé de porte. Ça lui arrive sans arrêt depuis quelque temps, il va falloir que je règle ça au clair », ajouta-elle, avec un clin d'oeil.

Jenny lui répondit par un sourire.

Une fois le petit déjeuner dévoré avec appétit, Jenny se décida à aller acheter la petite robe qu'elle avait repérée le jour précédent, sans savoir qu'elle aurait l'occasion de la porter le lendemain même. Stella avait quelques petites choses à faire bien qu'elle ait pris des congés pour accueillir Jenny chez elle.

Il était 9h45 lorsqu'elle attrapa son sac à main et quitta l'appartement. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chemin à faire pour rejoindre le petit magasin où se trouvait le précieux joyau.

Or, alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de l'appartement et de la fameuse boutique. Elle se figea en plein milieu du trottoir.

« Docteur ! »

Les gens autour d'elle s'interrogèrent sur l'étrange réaction de la jeune femme, « A-t-elle besoin d'un médecin ? »

Oh que non, elle n'avait aucunement besoin d'un médecin, elle avait uniquement besoin de voir son Docteur. Et elle se souvenait à présent où et quand cela était possible.

Il ne lui restait malheureusement que très peu de temps pour être à l'heure au rendez-vous. Sans compter qu'elle doutait même qu'il y ai effectivement un rendez-vous. Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Elle devait se décider. Et si le Docteur avait besoin d'elle. Elle avait le sentiment, la sensation que le Docteur avait besoin d'elle. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle devait se rendre à l'endroit dont lui avait parlé son Docteur. « Et puis, après tout, si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, tant pis, j'aurais toujours le temps de revenir et trouver ma petite robe. » se murmura-t-elle tout bas en rebroussant chemin.


	2. TGT They Go Together!

« Vraiment une excellente idée ce petit arrêt Docteur! »

« Une petite pause fraicheur n'est jamais à prendre à la légère. Et elle n'est jamais négligeable » ajouta-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Installés à la terrasse de la boutique Haagen Dazs, Rose et le Docteur se délectaient de deux énormes glaces. Rose appréciait particulièrement ces instants de calme. Oh, non pas qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas de ces visites sur les planètes les plus improbables ou des époques les plus marquantes de l'histoire. Mais ces instants de détente partagée, elle les considérait comme un privilège, des instants précieux, juste elle et son Docteur, et sonsourire, plus lumineux que le soleil lui-même, qui comme à chaque fois, et elle ne pouvait se le cacher, la rendait toute chose.

« Docteur, vous me rappelez étrangement quelqu'un » avec cette glace et vos lunettes de soleil.

« Ah bon ! » répondit le Docteur dans un sourire, abaissant légèrement ses lunettes et plongeant son regard transperçant dans celui de son amie.

Rose en eut le souffle coupé mais continua :

« Et il y a cette chanson qui ne cesse de me trotter dans la tête depuis que nous nous sommes assis ici. »

« Laquelle ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« The Gambler, répondit-elle en pouffant de rire. Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec ce que nous sommes en train de faire… »

Sans laisser Rose finir sa phrase, Ten commença à fredonner la mélodie de la chanson, sa tête se balançant de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique et battant la mesure avec son cornet glacé. Puis, il se mit à chanter. Rose ne put s'en empêcher et le suivit dans cet élan de folie. Ils entamèrent alors en chœur le refrain:

-"You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em,

Know when to walk away and know when to run.

You never count your money when you're sittin' at the table.

There'll be time enough for countin' when the dealin's done."

Le vendeur les regarda en souriant, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ces deux touristes étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, le couple se leva et quitta l'esplanade, s'engageant dans une petite rue. A une trentaine de mètres de là, une petite boite bleue bloquait la moitié du passage. Pourtant, personne ne semblait y prêter attention.

Main dans la main, Ten et Rose se dirigèrent en sautillant en versla cabine.

Arrivé en face du TARDIS, il inséra la clé dans la serrure, entra dans la cabine, suivit de sa compagne, puis, enlevant son manteau et le jetant sur le pilier droit, il se dirigea vers le poste de commande.

« Où allons-nous à présent, Docteur ? »

« Direction le paradis ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

Prochaine étape, la planète Tropica II. Un petit paradis tropical, ensoleillé et chaud, des plages magnifiques et des fleurs parfumées. Le Docteur n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais avec Rose, il avait à présent envie de vivre des instants de douceur et de complicité. Depuis quelques semaines, il n'avait plus que cette idée en tête, se rendre sur cette planète..

Lui lançant son sourire involontairement charmeur, il appuya sur les différentes manettes du TARDIS. Mais rien. Pas un bruit. Pas un ronronnement. Pas une secousse.

La boite bleue resta sans bouger, sans pour autant montrer le moindre signe d'avarie. Tout fonctionnait normalement, pourtant, elle refusait juste de s'envoler.

Le sourcil levé, le Docteur tourna deux fois autour de la console sans dire un mot. Puis il regarda Rose :

« C'est très étran… »

La cabine fut tout à coup remplie d'un léger grésillement, tel un piaillement d'oiseau. Les lumières de la console se mirent à clignoter en rythme, tandis que les portes en bois s'ouvraient… laissant apparaitre la silhouette de Jenny.

« Alors, on dirait que tu es heureuse de me revoir, hein… » s'écria-t-elle

« Jenny ? » s'étonna Ten.

« Oh oui, et moi aussi je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

« Mais…mais… ? »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Oh et puis rien… » continua le Docteur en l'embrassant à son tour.

« J'ai comme l'impression que le TARDIS pressentait ton arrivée Jenny ! »

« Oh que oui ! Elle savait que j'étais en chemin… »

« Rhooo…voilà qui explique tous ces caprices… »

Jenny répondit par un sourire.

« Nous allons sur la planète Tropica II, tu viens avec nous Jenny ? » demanda instantanément Rose.

« Avec la plus grande joie ! A moins…à moins que vous préfériez y aller que tous les deux… demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour Rose et le Docteur. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger… »

« Tu ne nous déranges jamais Jenny, comment oses-tu penser ça ? » s'exclama le Docteur, ajoutant à cela son sourire malicieux.

Jenny se mit à sauter comme une puce autour de la console, se jetant tour à tour contre Rose et Ten.

Bien qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire un tour en TARDIS, elle ne pouvait se sentir de trop lorsqu'elle les voyait comme ça, dans ces instants de bonheur que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber Jenny savait très bien que le moment n'était pas venu…ce fameux moment où ils se déclareraient enfin leur flamme. Mais cela ne l'empêchait de penser que….

« Dans ce cas…direction Tropica, s'écria le Docteur, sortant Jenny de ses pensées. Les filles, vous feriez bien d'aller choisir un maillot de bain… dit-il en montrant de la tête l'intérieur du TARDIS. »

Mais alors qu'elles se dirigeaient, il mit en marche le vaisseau, les envoyant rencontrer les parois. Elles ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire et rejoignirent finalement l'interminable penderie. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour trouver ce qu'elles désiraient porter. Puis elles rejoignirent la cabine, Rose tenant dans sa main un deux pièces bleu et blanc tandis que Jenny restait en admiration devant un maillot noir et blanc, de style très rétro, en se demandant où son très cher Docteur avait pu un jour tomber sur une splendeur pareille, sans parler de celle qui avait dû être dedans.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai, tu l'as retrouvé, elle croyait l'avoir perdu… s'exclama Ten à la vue de ce maillot une pièce. »

« Quoi ? s'étonna Jenny. »

« Il faut que je lui rapporte dès notre retour, elle va en avoir besoin pour une séance photo. Tu en prendras bien soin n'est-ce pas Jenny »

« Bien entendu. Mais… à qui appartient-il ? »

« C'est celui de Marylin. »

« Marylin ? La « Marylin » ? » s'écria Rose.

« Oooh oui ! C'est bien elle ! » répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Petit cachotier ! » s'écria Jenny en lui tapant gentiment le bras.

La cabine fut remplie d'éclat de rire. Cependant, tout le monde s'arrêta à lorsque le TARDIS se posa.


	3. Tropica II

« Tropica II, annonça le Docteur. L'an 600 721. Une excellente année : la saison des pluies est finie pour quarante-trois mois et le Festival de musique de Tropica commence demain. Idéal. »

Il tourna une molette.

« Quoi? »

- « Docteur »

- « Moins dix. Et en Celsius. Houla… Climat moins amical que dans mes souvenirs. »

- « Ce n'est pas supposé être une forêt tropicale? » s'étonna Jenny.

- « Les palmiers doivent avoir des mitaines. »

Rose eu une moue hilare.

- « Façon de parler, protesta le Docteur. Enfin, c'est bizarre. Mettez un manteau. »

Le Docteur se contenta de sa gabardine habituelle tandis que Rose trouvait un immense anorak avec un capuchon bordé de fourrure. Le Docteur la regarda bizarrement lorsqu'elle le rejoignit. Elle avait l'air perdue dans ce vêtement. Il n'était apparemment pas taillé pour elle. Mais ce fut Jenny qui s'esclaffa, reconnaissant l'anorak de Donna. Elle repensa à la montagne de valises que Donna avait emportée, au point que Ten s'était plaint de ne plus avoir suffisamment de place pour ses costumes rayés, et avait dû créer une salle rien que pour elles, et elle avait pourtant oublié l'anorak, élément indispensable des voyages temporels s'il en est.

- « En avant toute ! » finit par dire le Docteur.

Sa sortie plein d'allant s'interrompit lorsqu'il dérapa sur le sol glacé et se rattrapa au bosquet le plus proche qui explosa en une poudre de cristaux glacés. Il se retrouva le nez collé au sol. Rose étouffa un rire.

- « Ça va? »

- « Mouais. J'aurais dû penser à mettre des crampons. »

Il revint avec précaution vers le TARDIS et fourragea dans un casier sous la console principale. Il tendit finalement à Rose et Jenny une paire de semelles en caoutchouc et ajusta les lanières sur ses espadrilles.

- « Des antiglisses. Fonctionnent sur toute surface compacte se trouvant sous les trois degrés. »

- « Pratique », reconnu Rose en les enfilant.

La promenade fut plus aisée, mais surnaturelle. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire pas de neige, mais tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace, comme si une tempête de verglas s'était abattue sur la zone. Et l'aspect des tables de pique-nique, des parasols, des plantes tropicales et des décorations de pailles était surprenant. De temps en temps, un craquement sinistre se faisait entendre : les huttes et tout ce qui était un peu trop fragile s'écroulaient sous le poids de la glace.

- « Ce n'est pas possible, dit le Docteur. Il doit y avoir un problème avec les satellites météo. J'irais bien jeter un coup d'œil. »

- « Les satellites? » demanda Rose.

- « Quatre satellites orbitant autour de la planète et régulant la météo. Ils empêchent entre autres une saison des pluies qui dureraient autrement près de 14 mois et une saison sèche qui s'étendrait sur près de 36. Ils font pleuvoir la nuit et créent une saison des pluies artificielles chaque année qui dure à peu près trois mois. »

- « Et s'ils arrêtaient complètement la saison des pluies? »

- « Les arbres mourraient. Et toutes les créatures qui dépendent des arbres. »

- « Mais cette glace… », s'exclama Jenny.

- « Ouais… Eh bien, ça ne leur fait certainement pas de bien non plus… Oh! »

Ils dépassèrent un bouquet de fleurs gelées et un petit papillon était attaché au rebord de la fleur. Il ne touchait pas à la fleur, mais la glace les liait. Le Docteur se pencha, lunettes sur le nez, et examina avec intérêt le petit insecte.

- « Vous savez ce que ça veut dire? »

- « Le papillon a été figé en plein vol ! » firent en chœur les deux jeunes femmes.

- « Donc que tout s'est passé en une fraction de seconde. Un instant, il vole et saute d'une fleur, l'autre instant, il est gelé et emprisonné. »

- « Comment peut-on arriver à ça? Une tempête… Non, une tempête n'aurait pas fait ça. Un dérèglement des satellites météo? » réfléchit Rose

- « Un dérèglement, peut-être… Mais ils sont bien protégés par des sauvegardes. Il pourrait trop pleuvoir. Ou ne pas pleuvoir du tout. Mais cette chute de température, ça, ce n'est pas explicable. Encore moins… l'absence des habitants, murmura-t-il songeur. »

Ils l'avaient en effet tous remarqué. À part le papillon et les plantes, il n'y avait pas d'êtres vivants.

- « Supposons qu'un avertissement ait été lancé et qu'ils aient pu se mettre à l'abri, où seraient-ils allés? Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient fait? » demanda Jenny.

- « Je crois qu'il y a la mairie qui est construite en dur. Mais le reste, ce ne sont que des huttes. Rien n'est prévu pour résister à la glace ici. Allons par-là, » dit-il en pointant la gauche.

Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'un froissement les surprit, suivi d'un grondement.

- « Ce n'est pas votre estomac, Docteur? »

- « Non. »

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux.

Un dragon de près de quatre mètres de hauteur, d'un bleu intense avec des yeux jaunes à la pupille fendue s'apprêtait à cracher dans leur direction. Le Docteur prit la main de Rose et ils s'élancèrent dans la première ruelle venue.

Un jet de liquide transparent jaillit de la gueule de la créature et se transforma en deux secondes en une gerbe glacée.

- « Oh, c'est intéressant. »

- « Pas maintenant! Cours! » s'écria Jenny.

Jenny le poussa sous un écriteau qui se décrocha sous la force d'un nouveau jet de glace.

- « Je crois que j'aurais préféré des flammes », s'écria Rose.

- « Je vais y réfléchir, rétorqua le Docteur en continuant à courir. »

Le dragon envoya un nouveau jet qui atteignit le du bâtiment le plus proche et fit glisser une bonne partie du toit d'ardoises sur leur tête. L'averse de tuiles déconcerta un instant le dragon, ce qui fut suffisant pour que le Docteur remarque un panneau indicateur.

- « La mairie est par là! » fit Jenny au même instant.

- « Et si les murs ne peuvent pas nous protéger? »

- « Oooh! Restons positifs! »

Le dragon hurla et cracha à nouveau.

- « Enfin, quand nous y serons » ajouta le Docteur en courant à nouveau.

Ils débouchèrent sur une place avec une petite fontaine (gelée), des bacs à fleurs (congelés) et un large escalier verglacé menant vers un bâtiment dont les fenêtres étaient recouvertes de mousse synthétique. Le Docteur hésita, mais le dragon arrivait sur leurs talons.


	4. Bert

Soudain, un autre dragon s'éleva depuis l'arrière de la mairie. Celui-là était d'un orange étincelant.

« Hé, ce n'est pas du jeu », s'exclama le Docteur.

« Baisse-toi! » Cria Jenny.

Le dragon orange gronda et bomba le torse vers l'autre qui recula, grogna plus faiblement et émit un souffle glacé avant de reculer et de s'éloigner.

Rose ouvrait de grands yeux.

« Les dragons existent. »

« Indubitablement. »

« Les dragons existent vraiment. »

« Les loups-garous aussi », rappela Ten.

« Ouais… Ça surprend toujours la première fois.

Ils échangèrent des regards complices et tournèrent leur attention vers le dragon orange qui les toisait.

« C'est une drôle de coïncidence que le dragon ait établi son nid juste à la mairie ! » affirma le Docteur.

« Et où est-ce qu'un dragon établit son nid généralement? » Demanda Jenny.

« Je penserai à lui demander. »

« Quoi : pas d'encyclopédie dragonesque? Pas d'aventures avec un dragon? » S'étonna Rose

« Hum… non. »

« Une première? » firent Rose et Jenny.

« On peut dire ça. »

Attiré par l'éclat de rire des jeunes filles, le dragon gronda et les fixa. Il atterrit et replia ses ailes. Il était à peine plus petit que son congénère et ses longues pattes griffues traçaient de larges marques dans la glace. Rose plissa les yeux : non, ce n'était pas que les griffes. La glace avait l'air de… fondre sur son passage.

« Bon, il n'aime pas le dragon bleu, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il nous aime », souffla Rose.

La porte de la mairie s'entrouvrit et un homme rondouillard vêtu d'une bonne dizaine de gilets, de capes et de manteaux leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Il souffla dans un sifflet et indiqua l'arrière de la mairie au dragon de feu qui secoua la tête et gronda doucement avant d'obéir.

« Oh, apprivoisé », dit le Docteur d'un ton léger.

« Si vous voulez, concéda l'homme rondouillard. Je m'appelle Sterwan Ysher. Je suis le maire de Solstice. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste. D'où venez-vous? »

« De très loin, dit le Docteur. Voici Rose, Jenny et je suis le Docteur. »

« Très loin : hors planète? »

« Euh, oui »

« Ils ont reçu notre SOS? »

« Euh… Je n'ai pas lu tous les rapports », dit le Docteur.

« Ils n'ont envoyé personne d'autre? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et quel est le plan? »

« Le plan pour quoi? »

« Pour nous débarrasser des dragons des glaces. Dites, vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes là pour nous aider? »

« Bien sûr, dit le Docteur. Mais comme je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire chacun des rapports… Quand tout cela a-t-il commencé? »

« Il y a environ quatre mois. Les satellites météo ont dû se détraquer parce qu'il a commencé à faire très froid. Nous avons envoyé deux techniciens avec une navette pour effectuer les réparations. Ils n'ont jamais trouvé pourquoi les satellites avaient des problèmes. Et la navette a explosé lors de l'atterrissage à cause d'un dragon des glaces. Quelques-uns avaient été signalés, mais on n'avait pas pris au sérieux les témoignages. Les dragons ne sont pas supposés exister », s'excusa-t-il.

« Et l'autre dragon? Orange? », demanda Rose.

« Apparu de nulle part. Il est unique. »

« Et vous l'avez apprivoisé? »

« Pas eu besoin. Il répond aux coups de sifflets et à certains ordres pas compliqués. On lui a fait une place derrière la mairie, là où se trouve la plus grosse fournaise de la ville. Et heureusement qu'il est là parce qu'on ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Il a repoussé une bonne vingtaine d'attaques des dragons des glaces. Ils ne l'affrontent pas et finissent toujours par reculer. On l'aime bien, notre dragon. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps on pourra tenir comme ça. Il faut remettre en route les satellites. »

« Avez-vous accès aux contrôles des satellites ici? »

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pratiquement que pour ça que la mairie a été construite en dur. Le matériel électronique n'apprécie pas le taux d'humidité de Tropica alors l'isolation est parfaite. »

« Et combien y a-t-il de personnes ici? »

« Environ 1700. »

Rose et Jenny se regardèrent, étonnées.

« Oh, c'est construit en sous-sol, lui expliqua Ysher. Au départ, c'était une station d'observation, puis quand la colonisation a été décidée, tout a été aménagé pour servir de base. À la dernière seconde, l'astroport principal a été déplacé au pied des Ombrageuses. Il y avait moins d'arbres à couper et le sous-sol était plus stable. Alors le bâtiment a été transformé une fois de plus en réserve, en mairie, en hôpital, en tout ce qui était nécessaire. Quand les dragons sont arrivés, on a rouvert les niveaux inutilisés. On est un peu à l'étroit, mais pas trop. Et on a du chauffage et de la nourriture. On est chanceux. »

« De la nourriture pour combien de temps? »

« C'est une partie du problème. On a pu cacher ce fait aux habitants, mais ça ne saurait tarder. D'ici une semaine ou deux… On a envoyé un SOS, mais comme les circuits de communication ont gelé ou que les antennes sont tombées sous le poids de la glace, nous n'avions pas moyen de savoir que vous arriviez. »

« Je veux voir les circuits de communication avec les satellites. »

« D'accord, mais ils ont gelés. Vous auriez dû en profiter pour leur jeter un œil quand vous êtes arrivés en orbite. »

Le Docteur, lunettes sur le nez, tripatouilla les contrôles, en soniqua discrètement quelques-uns et un des écrans consentit à s'illuminer.

« Oh! Vous avez réussi! »

« Non, j'ai juste rallumé le système. Je ne reçois pas d'informations sur les satellites. C'est comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. »

« Il peut s'agir d'une panne. »

« Non, fit le Docteur pensivement. Je recevrais de la friture ou des bips, des couacs… n'importe quoi. Là, je ne reçois même pas une onde porteuse, comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. Ou tous éteints. »

« On ne peut pas les couper. Au pire, on peut les débrancher du réseau central, mais ils ont une autonomie de huit cents ans. Ils sont prévus pour pouvoir être remplacés individuellement sans problème ou pour compenser la perte ou le mauvais fonctionnement d'un ou deux d'entre eux. Vous comprenez? »

« Bien entendu, un circuit planétaire standard. »

« Et les dragons, dit Rose. D'où viennent les dragons? Est-ce qu'un vaisseau aurait pu en amener ici par hasard? Et ils auraient été libérés ou se seraient échappé? À moins que ce ne soit une race indigène? »

« Hé, on en aurait vu avant ça! Ça fait près de soixante-dix ans que nous sommes installés ici. »

« Je ne crois pas tellement aux coïncidences. La température a commencé à diminuer brutalement et les dragons sont apparus, c'est ça? »

« Mais il aurait fallu des centaines, des milliers de dragons pour avoir un impact aussi rapide sur toute une planète, objecta Rose. Et le tout s'est fait très rapidement. Le papillon… »

« Mouais… Et quel est le rapport avec votre dragon apprivoisé? » compléta Jenny.

« Nous l'ignorons, affirma Ysher avec tristesse. Un jour, il y a un peu moins de trois mois, quand la glace commençait à être vraiment épaisse, nous avons vu un éclair orange dans le ciel et le dragon est arrivé. Il s'est installé ici et n'en bouge pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il mange? »

« Rien. »

« Pardon? »

« Personne ne l'a vu se nourrir, mais il ne quitte pas les alentours. Il se contente de chasser les dragons des glaces qui s'approchent trop. Sa présence maintient la glace à un niveau raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable », s'exclama Rose.

« Vous devriez voir la capitale. Juste avant que les communications soient interrompues, ils affirmaient qu'une pellicule de glace de plus d'un mètre recouvrait tout et continuait à épaissir. Ici, ce n'est encore qu'une dizaine de centimètres… Et encore. »

« Donc le dragon orange réchaufferait l'atmosphère. »

« Oui, confirma Ysher. Mais il semble avoir besoin d'une source de chaleur extérieure pour survivre, d'où l'énergie que nous mettons à alimenter la chaudière. Si nous ne l'avions pas, nous aurions besoin de beaucoup plus de chaleur. Le dragon est capable d'en produire beaucoup à partir d'un peu. Alors, nous en prenons soin. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'un dragon combattrait les autres? Et pourquoi se rangerait-il du côté des humains? »

« Parce qu'ils nous aiment bien », lança Rose.

Le Docteur fit la moue.

« Je peux le voir? »

« Le dragon? »

« Oui. »

« Nous l'appelons Bert. »

« Pourquoi ? », demanda le Docteur avec surprise.

« Ben, on ne pouvait pas continuer à dire le dragon orange. Et puis, Bert, c'est sympa, comme nom. »

« Pour un animal domestique, peut-être. Un dragon a besoin d'un nom »…commença le Docteur.

Jenny lui donna un coup de coude.

« Si Bert est d'accord, je serai enchanté de faire sa connaissance », dit-il avec entrain.

La bête orangée leva son long cou lorsqu'ils sortirent dans l'arrière-cour.

« Hello, Bert », dit le Docteur avec amabilité.

Le reptile renifla et gratta le sol de sa patte droite. La cour était entièrement dégagée de neige et de glace et les mouvements du dragon avaient tracés une fosse peu profonde où il se blottissait.

« Ce truc n'est pas ordinaire », murmura le Docteur.

« C'est un dragon, un vrai dragon », répliqua Rose avec émerveillement.

« Mais pourquoi un dragon? Pourquoi pas un ours polaire? Ou un pingouin? C'est mieux adapté au froid et à la glace », s'étonna Jenny.

« Peut-être que le dragon orange est supposé cracher du feu et les dragons bleus de la glace », fit Rose.

« Quoi? D'où te vient cette idée? » demanda le Docteur.

« Tout le monde sait que les dragons crachent du feu. »

« Pas les dragons bleus », affirma Jenny.

« Quelqu'un a oublié de leur dire », dit Rose avec autant de sérieux que possible.

« S'il-vous-plaît », dit le Docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter : « Les dragons vont à l'école des dragons pour apprendre ces choses-là! ».

Rose et Jenny gloussèrent, mais le dragon, intrigué par ce son, tourna son attention vers elles. Rose en fut assez impressionnée et ravala sa salive. Le Docteur avança et essaya de faire des risettes à la bête géante.

« C'est un beau dragon, oui, un beau dragon. »

Comme un dresseur d'animaux. Ou un dompteur de lions. Rose retint son souffle, mais le dragon se contenta de gronder doucement sous la main du Docteur. Décidément, il savait tout faire! Le Docteur retira sa main rapidement et souffla dessus.

« C'est chaud! Très, très chaud. Oui, brave bête. Tu ne serais pas du genre à cracher des flammes, n'est-ce pas? »

La bête pencha la tête, à l'écoute des mots qui n'avaient sans doute aucun sens pour elle. La voix du Docteur était intéressante, mais sans signification. Le dragon inspira et son poitrail brilla d'une belle lueur en même temps qu'une bouffée de chaleur enveloppa le Docteur. Il renifla, toussa un bon coup et tapota le museau du dragon qui ouvrait de grands yeux.

« Non, non, ça va… Faudra prévenir la prochaine fois », ajouta-t-il en toussant à nouveau.

« Docteur? »

« Non, non, ça va… C'est juste… le gaz de sa chaudière interne… »

Il repartit pour une quinte de toux et le dragon grommela en le poussant doucement vers la porte de la mairie. Rose commençait à croire que le dragon était un peu plus intelligent qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Et sans doute avait-il compris une partie de ce que le Docteur avait dit. Il lui avait demandé s'il crachait du feu, il lui avait montré qu'il crachait… du gaz chaud.

« Maintenant, les satellites. »

« Quoi? »

« Il faut retourner au TARDIS et aller jeter un coup d'œil sur les satellites. »

Le dragon fit claquer ses ailes et provoqua une bourrasque qui les aspira vers lui. Rose, Jenny et le Docteur boulèrent sur les pattes du reptile géant.

« Quoi? »

Le dragon gronda et se déplaça, bloquant le chemin de la porte. Il montra les dents et frappa le sol, deux pattes à la fois. Ysher sortit rapidement, inquiet pour son dragon. Mais ce dernier battait de la queue et fouettait l'air de sa tête. Le trio se fit tout petit, mais la bête ne semblait pas en colère, simplement décidée à ne pas les laisser partir. Le maire siffla à plusieurs reprises, mais le dragon l'ignora. Pour finir, le Docteur s'exclama qu'il n'irait pas voir les satellites. Il dû se répéter à plusieurs reprises pour calmer le dragon. Mais il réussit ce que les coups de sifflets n'avaient pas pu. Le dragon se reprit et trottina, assez légèrement pour son gabarit, vers son nid et s'y blottit, le nez pointé vers le Docteur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, demanda Ysher avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais fait ça! »


	5. Descente aux Enfers

Chapitre 5

« Seulement mentionné la possibilité de partir voir ce qui était arrivé aux satellites. Il semblerait que Bert veuille nous garder au chaud, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. «

« Une chose est sure, Bert a compris ce qui tu as dit, Doc ! » affirma Jenny.

« Et il est là pour une bonne raison, bien que je ne sache pas encore laquelle. »

« Il nous protège ! » affirma Ysher.

« Il y a du vrai dans ce que vous dîtes… »

« Et s'il protégeait aussi autre chose ? » s'écria Jenny.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est comme une intuition…je crois qu'il y a quelque chose ici, quelque chose qu'il se doit de garder en sécurité. »

« Vous avez dit qu'il y avait des souterrains », demanda soudainement le Docteur

« Oui. »

« Et qu'ils avaient été construits pour la station d'observation. »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

« Était-elle autorisée à faire des prélèvements ? »

« C'était son but principal. Afin de confirmer la possibilité de créer une colonie ici. Mais la salle des échantillons a été condamnée après avoir été entièrement vidée, lorsque la base a été transformée. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir Docteur ? » demanda Rose.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose, dans ce sous-sol, quelque chose auquel notre cher ami Bert tient plus que tout. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Bert tourna son museau dans la direction du Docteur et émit un nuage de vapeur brûlante, accompagné d'un léger grognement.

« Mais puisque tout a été vidé… » fit Ysher.

« Oh, monsieur le maire, si vous saviez le nombre de choses qu'on dit et qu'on ne fait pas. »

« Je suis persuadée qu'il doit rester quelques petits vestiges dans cet endroit… compléta Jenny.

Le Docteur fit signe que oui de la tête puis se tourna de nouveau vers Ysher.

« Vous dîtes qu'il y a 1700 personnes ici. »

« Oui, regroupées sur cinq niveaux souterrains. Mais il y a encore trois niveaux supplémentaires. »

Le Docteur avait pris son air concentré, écoutant avec la plus grande attention les paroles d'Ysher.

« Le septième est celui qui renfermait la salle des échantillons. Mais il est inaccessible à présent. L'ascenseur est figé par le froid et le l'escalier s'est effondré depuis des années. Mais comme nous n'en avions pas l'usage, nous n'en avons pas fait cas. »

« Je ne vois donc qu'une seule solution, il va falloir descendre. »

Bert se leva et s'approcha du Docteur :

« Oh oui, il est mignon. Ne t'inquiètes pas Bert, nous te ramènerons ce qui te manque…bien que nous n'ayons aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit… continua le Docteur en se mettant à courir en direction de l'escalier. »

Les filles firent immédiatement de même. Ysher se retrouva nez à nez avec Bert, qui le poussa légèrement du bout du museau, signifiant : « Il faut suivre le mouvement ! ».

Il dévala les trois premiers étages, rencontrant au passage de nombreux rescapés étonnés. Jenny et Rose le rejoignirent rapidement. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au cinquième niveau, ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur composé de tout un tas d'éboulis.

« Il va falloir trouver un autre passage… »s'exclama Ten.

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« J'ai ma petite idée…, dit-il avec son petit mouvement de tête caractéristique. Suivez-moi… »

Les filles se mirent à courir derrière le Docteur. Il donnait l'impression de savoir exactement où il allait. Or, ce n'était pas entièrement le cas. Il se trouva nez à nez avec un groupe de personnes qui s'étaient réfugiées dans cette antre.

« Excusez-moi ! Où se trouve l'ascenseur s'il vous plaît ? «

« Heu… par là… »

« Merci… lança-il simplement dans un grand sourire. »

« Mais vous savez…il ne marche pas… »

Ils n'eurent pour toute réponse que les sourires de deux jeunes femmes filant comme l'éclair derrière ce drôle de personnage trop peu habillé pour cet endroit.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une cage d'ascenseur fermée. Jenny arriva devant et appuya sur le bouton, forcément, sans aucun effet. Le Docteur et Rose la regardèrent :

« J'ai pas pu résister, désolée ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

« Bien ! Il va falloir ouvrir ces portes. »

Ten plaça ses mais d'un côté, Rose et Jenny de l'autre et ils tirèrent en même temps. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement, découvrant un précipice glacé et profond de plusieurs mètres.

« Voilà notre route ! fit le Docteur en souriant. Nous allons devoir nous accrocher. Regardant en l'air, il vit la cage d'ascenseur suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. »

« Quand je pense qu'à cette heure-ci, je devrais être en train de me préparer pour aller au théâtre. »

« Ce n'est pas plus amusant de faire de la varappe glacée sur une planète supposée tropicale ? »

« Et bien pour tout dire… heu… ce n'est pas comparable…et puis, l'un n'empêche pas l'autre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu as bien raison Jenny et je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter : Allons-y ! »

« Non, non attendez…s'écria un jeune homme arrivant en courant. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mettez ce vêtement, la cage d'ascenseur est un congélateur puissance dix ! Et tenez, ces cordons métalliques pourraient vous aider ! »

« Oh ! Et bien merci beaucoup, monsieur…monsieur ? »

« Krik. »

« Oh, et pas Kirk », pouffa Rose.

« Vous ne seriez pas Capitaine ? » ajouta Jenny.

« Non… »

Regardant le Docteur :

« Est-ce que c'est drôle ? »

« Pour un terrien, oui ! »

« Oh ! fit Krik en souriant. Et bien bonne chance, j'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez ! »

« Et si c'est le cas, il se pourrait bien que tout s'arrange ici ! »

Le Docteur enfila la doudoune bleu, presque couleur TARDIS, passa les gants que venait de lui donner Krik et agrippa l'imposant câble, se laissant glisser le long de la tige d'acier, jusqu'au niveau 7. Bien que, comme l'avait dit Krik, il eut la sensation d'entrer dans un congélateur, son corps n'eut aucun mal à supporter la baisse brutale de température.

Il trouva la porte ouverte, ce qui l'arrangea grandement. Il fit signe aux filles qu'elles pouvaient descendre à leur tour.

Tandis qu'il glissait dans cet enfer glacé, les filles se chamaillait gentillement :

« Oh dis, je peux prendre les gants roses s'il te plait ? »

« Oh non non non, ils portent mon nom alors je mets… »

Jenny fit mine de bouder. Rose sourit… tendant un gant rose à Jenny.

« On en met un de chaque paire, ça te dit ? »

« Ok », répondit la brunette en sautillant comme une puce, autant pour se réchauffer que pour afficher son contentement. Elle ajouta en tendant à son tour un gant blanc à Rose.

« Et celui-là est fait pour toi… »

Il arborait une délicate rose rose brodée, agrémentée de fines feuilles vertes pales.

Rose enfila un gant rose et le gant blanc et passa la première, se demanda tout à coup comment ils allaient pouvoir faire pour remonter. Elle ressenti vivement une sensation de picotement dans tout son corps. Sa descente fut plus que rapide, ce qui lui permit de ne pas tomber en hypothermie. Jenny suivit l'équipe, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que ses aventures avec le Docteur pouvaient être une bonne cure contre son vertige.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'étage voulu, Ten lui tendit la main qu'elle agrippa prestement puis se glissa dans le couloir. Il leva un sourcil puis s'esclaffa en découvrant le manège des deux jeunes femmes à propos des gants. Elles les retirèrent une fois arrivées à destination. Il faisait un plus doux au septième sous-sol. Mais beaucoup plus sombre aussi.

« Heureusement ! Toujours prête ! fit Jenny en lançant une petite lampe torche qu'elle sortit de son sac et lança en la rattrapant au vol. »

Rose et Ten répondirent par un sourire.

Un interminable couloir aux murs blancs se présenta en face d'eux. Retirant sa doudoune, le Docteur ouvrit la marche, immédiatement suivi par les jeunes femmes.

Afin de ne pas se laisser submerger par la température encore très basse et l'atmosphère relativement angoissante du lieu, bien qu'il connaissait le courage de ses deux compagnes, le Docteur se mit à questionner Jenny :

« Alors, tu vas au théâtre ce soir ? »

« Oui, enfin, si nous sortons d'ici vivants », plaisanta-t-elle.

« Une pièce de… »

« Shakespeare. »

« Oh, bien ! Un génie cet homme. Étrange que je ne l'eusse pas encore rencontré ! Il faudra remédier à ça ! »

« Et quelle pièce exactement ? »

« Much Ado about Nothing. »

« Hummm, très bon choix! »

« Il se trouve que la mise en scène est très novatrice et les comédiens, je ne te dis que ça. »

« Qui ? »

« Connais-tu David T. et la célèbre Catherine T. ? »

« Oh, oui… j'ai déjà entendu parler d'eux ! Ils n'ont pas joué dans une série de science-fiction un peu déjantée ? »

« Si. Doctor Who ! Tu connais ? »

« Pas plus que ça, ça à l'air pas mal. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de regarder la télé. En tout cas, ce sont des excellents comédiens, elle, elle est un peu surexcitée mais vraiment sympathique, et lui, quel bel homme… »

« Docteur ! s'écria Rose, faussement outrée. »

« Non, je plaisante… mais son jeu d'acteur est incroyable… »

« Tu sais ce que je me suis demandé ? Non, mais je dois me tromper… Je me suis demandé si ils ne s'étaient pas inspiré de toi pour le personnage du Docteur… en plus… même nom, c'est étrange non… »

« Rhoooo, non voyons, c'est impossible », fit-il avec sa moue boudeuse.

« Rien n'est impossible Doc… »

« Oh regardez…je crois que c'est ce que nous cherchons… »


	6. Quand Ariane rencontre Scylla

Chapitre 6

Le trio tourna la tête en direction d'une porte vitrée indiquant en grande lettre blanches : 10 - Collection Echantillons. Ten et Jenny s'y précipitèrent. La jeune fille fut la première à poser sa main sur la poignée. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. « Il fallait s'y attendre ! » dirent en même temps la brunette et le Docteur. Ils fouillèrent alors en même temps dans leur poche, sortant leurs tournevis sonics. Se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, le Docteur rangea lentement le sien et laissa Jenny démontrer son savoir sur le verrou, qui s'ouvrit instantanément. Une fois de plus, il nota à quel point les comportements de Jenny étaient un écho des siens. Il se garda de le mentionner et, « tennant » la porte grande ouverte, il laissa passer les jeunes femmes devant. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se rendit compte que ce geste galant aurait pu être dangereux, ne sachant ce qui pouvait se cacher de l'autre côté.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la température leur parut à tous plus supportable. Mais ce qui s'étendait face à eux n'était pas encourageant : une infinité de couloirs, entourés de centaines d'étagères hautes de plusieurs mètres, couvertes de millions d'échantillons.

-A part ça, ils ont tout vidé ! cita Jenny, les yeux ronds.

-Ça risque d'être un petit peu plus long que prévu ! fit Ten tout excité. Ils avançaient lentement, observant avec attention chaque objet présent sur les étagères. L'inspection s'annonçait longue !

-Je commence vraiment à avoir l'impression de vivre toujours la même chose, se désespéra d'un coup Jenny. Des labyrinthes, des labyrinthes et encore et toujours des labyrinthes.

Ce n'était là qu'une simple analyse de la situation, et ils devaient bien se l'avouer, ils avaient toujours adoré ces couloirs interminables à la recherche d'une chose inconnue. Pourtant , ni Ten ni Rose ne la contredirent. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la jeune femme se plaindre,. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle révélait à haute voix leurs plus profonds sentiments bien que pour le coup, ils sentaient qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond dans ce qu'elle venait d'exprimer. . Cela les surprenait toujours, mais ils avaient réussi à le lui dissimuler jusqu'à maintenant.

-Il n'y a donc que ça dans l'univers ! continua-elle. C'est vraiment incroyable ! A croire que J.K. ou Spielberg n'ont rien inventé. Avec ses entrepôts sans fin, on dirait vraim...

Un éclair marron en Converses l'interrompit. Comme si cela avait été inscrit dans les gènes de tous ses compagnons ou qu'ils avaient été conditionnés à réagir de la même façon, Rose échangea un regard avec Jenny et, sans plus réfléchir, elles prirent le même chemin au pas de course. Le Docteur avait déjà plusieurs dizaines de mètres d'avance sur elles. Elles arrivèrent à gagner du terrain quand il s'arrêta pour examiner quelque chose avec intensité, mais au moment où elles espéraient le rejoindre, il reprit sa course de plus belle. Il avait apparemment mit le doigt sur un indice, mais lequel ?

Il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, et encore à gauche. Elles ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle, tentant de ne pas le perdre lorsqu'il piquait l'un de ses impressionnants sprints. Enfin, elles le virent tourner une dernière fois à gauche alors qu'il était encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'elles. Lorsqu'elles le rejoignirent, elles manquèrent de peu de le renverser. Le Docteur était immobile, passant frénétiquement les mains dans ses cheveux.

-Docteur ? demanda Rose.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Docteur ? réitéra la jeune femme, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

-Les toilettes…

-Quoi ? demanda Jenny.

-Ca indiquait les toilettes… répéta le Docteur en se retournant vers les deux femmes, une main toujours dans les cheveux, l'autre pointant une porte avec un signe plus qu'évocateur.

-Oh…Oh…NON… Tu veux dire que nous avons couru dans ce maudit entrepôt, suivant les indications des toilettes ?

Il regarda Jenny droit dans les yeux. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires.

Ce fut au tour de Jenny de se passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Rose ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la similarité.

-Et tu sais où nous sommes ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Enfin, quand je dis que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je sais que nous sommes sur Tropica et dans un entrepôt et…

-Vous voulez dire que nous sommes perdus ? demanda Rose

Il ne répondit pas, une fois de plus son regard fit passer le message : «Désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Euh… quelqu'un a une petite envie ? »

-Non, mais c'est pas possible. Quand je pense que je devrais être en train de voir une pièce de théâtre, une délicieuse pièce de théâtre ! Mais non, je suis là, coincée sous la terre, parce que tu n'as pas posé de questions. Les hommes sont vraiment incroyables. Vous ne demandez jamais votre chemin et voilà dans quelles situations vous vous retrouvez. Et dans lesquelles vous nous mettez devrais-je dire… Ariane m'avait prévenue : mettre un homme dans un labyrinthe, rien de plus dangereux. Enfin, il faut l'avouer, elle m'avait aussi dit de toujours emporter un fil… ce que je n'ai bien évidemment pas fait…

Jenny marchait de long en large dans le court couloir. Elle était agitée comme jamais et ne pouvait s'empêcher de hurler en s'exprimant.

Rose et Ten ne l'avaient jamais vue dans un tel état. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit. Elle qui était d'habitude si calme et si tranquille, même dans les moments les plus terribles. Elle qui savait tempérer ses émotions, quelque soit la situation. Le Docteur trouvait ses réactions exagérées comme si elles prédisaient quelque chose, une chose terrible, imminente. Peut-être devinait-elle ce qui allait se passer. Il la regarda, la fixa. Non, rien dans son regard ne laissait présager qu'elle savait quelque chose. Il commençait à bien la connaitre. Ils avaient déjà vécu plusieurs aventures ensemble, mais jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état. Pourquoi ? Un grondement sourd semblant provenir des profondeurs de la terre le tira de ses réflexions. Jenny se tut instantanément, la bouche grande ouverte. Rose s'immobilisa, aux aguets. Les trois regards se croisèrent et le Docteur n'eut pas le temps de dire son 'Courez qu'il sentit le sol vibrer sous ses pieds, l'étagère devant lui vacilla. Rose s'élança vers l'avant juste au moment où l'étagère crevait le plancher et plongeait dans le vide. Rose se jeta vers l'avant, s'étalant quelques mètres plus loin, en sécurité. Mais il n'en fut pas de même pour Jenny et le Docteur.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Ten, lui laissant juste le temps de s'accrocher à un des barreaux de l'étagère restée bloquée devant lui. Jenny s'était recroquevillée dans un coin près de la porte des toilettes, regardant avec appréhension son Docteur en très mauvaise posture et le sol qui continuait à s'effriter. Elle essaya de l'aider, se maintenant avec précaution à une étagère encore debout. Le Docteur lui hurla de ne pas bouger, mais elle ne l'écouta pas.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la main de Ten, l'étagère se renversa, emportant la jeune femme dans sa chute. Le Docteur lâcha à demi sa prise, réussissant à attraper la main de Jenny au vol. Toutefois la barre se plia un peu et, à cause du léger mouvement de balancier du Seigneur du Temps, glissa par son col et le maintint suspendu, l'obligeant à garder la tête de côté pour éviter de s'assommer. Ten ne pouvait estimer à quelle distance se trouvait le sol en dessous d'eux.

Jenny se balançait au dessus du puits, retenue seulement par le bras du Seigneur du temps. D'un regard, il lui fit comprend qu'il allait la lâcher, afin qu'elle s'accroche à sa taille. Il pourrait ainsi assurer sa prise et tenter de remonter grâce à ce bout de tuyau qui mettait en péril les coutures de son manteau bien-aimé. Plus haut, Rose essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait, de trouver un moyen de leur venir en aide. Ils ne pouvaient répondre, tout du moins pas tant qu'ils seraient dans cette position plus qu'inconfortable.

Dans un mouvement de balancier plus contrôlé, il remonta Jenny le plus près possible de son torse. Il la lâcha et une demi-seconde plus tard, il sentit les bras fins de la jeune femme l'enserrer avec vigueur. Rapidement, il agrippa avec plus de force la barre de fer et soupira de soulagement. Un problème de réglé. Au suivant. Ils étaient peut-être dans une position un peu moins périlleuse, mais ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire pour autant. Il hurla à Rose que tout allait bien et l'entendit grommeler qu'ils avaient intérêt à rester vivants. Il l'entendit ensuite s'approcher en passant par-dessus l'étagère effondrée.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il sentit que la situation basculer. En fait… de glisser vers une autre sorte de danger. Toujours accrochée à sa taille, Jenny se maintenait fermement sans pour autant l'étouffer. Mais alors qu'elle lui criait qu'elle était désolée de ne pas l'avoir écouté, il sentit son pantalon glisser lentement le long de ses jambes. Jenny descendait au même rythme avec un petit cri d'horreur. Elle essaya de rependre sa prise mais c'était tout simplement impossible. La barre de fer continuait à plier, ses forces déclinaient rapidement et sa dignité semblait décroître à la même vitesse. Rose avait le bras tendu dans sa direction pour l'aider à remonter, mais il ne pouvait pas libérer une de ses mains pour l'attraper. Les muscles de ses épaules étaient sur le point de se déchirer.

Le pantalon continuait sa lente descente, jusqu'aux chevilles du Docteur. Jenny essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas lâcher prise, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au comique de la situation : elle, en train de déshabiller involontairement son Docteur, la tête pratiquement entre ses genoux dénudé. Mais le moment était loin d'être amusant. Elle sentait que son Docteur commençait à fatiguer, que son poids n'aidait pas. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir remonter, que ses bras craqueraient avant et qu'ils tomberaient tous les deux. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux mais devinait que Rose était en train de faire son possible pour les aider. Il était primordial qu'elle y arrive. Elle entendait le Docteur débiter des paroles qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre tant sa respiration bourdonnait dans ses oreilles.

Elle appuya une seconde sa tête entre les genoux de Ten, demandant silencieusement son pardon pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Il comprit immédiatement son geste.

-Jenny ?...Jennnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN…. !

Jenny lâcha prise, silencieusement, se remettant au destin et à l'inconnu.

Rose se pencha en avant, la bouche ouverte, n'arrivant pas à crier. Le Docteur rajusta sa prise et se tourna vers la sombre faille. Il ne sut s'il devait être soulagé d'entendre un bruit sourd au bout de deux secondes. Jenny n'était probablement pas réduite en bouillie quelque part dans ces ténèbres.

Il cria à nouveau le prénom de sa protégée, mais rien ne lui revint, si ce n'est l'écho de sa propre voix. Il ne pouvait la laisser. Il devait la retrouver. Croisant le regard de Rose au-dessus de lui, il quêta muettement son approbation.

-Oh, non, non, non, vous n'allez pas sauter ! On va trouver une corde…

Ils pouvaient peut-être sacrifier son manteau et s'ils…

Il avait le sourcil levé, tous les muscles de son visage crispés, une expression terrible dans le regard. S'il avait pu hurler sa rage, son impuissance et sa culpabilité, Rose serait devenue sourde.

Elle hocha la tête. D'accord. Pas moyen de négocier dans cet état. Sauf sur un point.

-Dans ce cas, je viens avec vous.

-Oh que non. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me suivre dans tous les pièges que recèle l'univers. Je vous ai invitée à visiter l'espace, pas à trouver l'endroit parfait pour…

D'un bond, elle se jeta dans le précipice, lui coupant instantanément la parole. Elle se retrouva agrippée à lui comme l'avait été Jenny quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils restèrent accrochés ensemble un moment, puis le Docteur et elle basculèrent ensemble dans la fosse. Sans un son.


	7. Dans le terrier du Lapin Blanc

La chute ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'avaient craint, pour le peu qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'y penser. Le dos du Docteur percuta rapidement la surface dure et lisse d'une gaine d'aération. La pente extrêmement raide et l'absence totale de prise les obligea à se laisser glisser de plus en plus loin. Rose ne lâcha pas son Docteur, les yeux fermés, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. L'air froid sifflait à leurs oreilles.

Après plusieurs secondes interminable, la pente sembla s'adoucir, prédisant la fin de cette course. Le Docteur essaya de ralentir davantage sa chute en écartant les bras. Mais sa main droite rencontra un obstacle qui lui arracha un cri de douleur et de surprise en même temps qu'un bon morceau de peau à l'instant même où ils arrivaient à un nouveau point de jonction. Son mouvement les entraîna dans un nouveau tunnel.

La peur commençait à gagner Rose, mais le Docteur semblait relativement calme, comme toujours. Il ne pouvait laisser tomber Jenny et sentait que, bien qu'elle s'accroche de toutes ses forces à lui, Rose ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Ils ne devaient pas se séparer, sous peine de se perdre réellement dans ce dédale. Il recommença à tâtonner pour une prise, avec un peu plus de prudence que la première fois cependant.

« Docteeeeeuuuuuur ! » cria Rose.

Elle voyait approcher à vitesse grand V l'extrémité du tunnel fermée par une espèce de brume crépitant d'énergie qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Ce fut in extremis que le Docteur saisit un câble. Les pieds de Rose se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre du champ de force. Ses cœurs manquèrent un battement lorsqu'il comprit que Jenny, elle, était très vraisemblablement passée au travers. Ces courants énergétiques pouvaient être très puissants, au point de tuer. Ils étaient destinés à éviter la contamination aérienne par des toxines. Mais Jenny… n'était pas une toxine et pourtant…

Mais il ne devait pas se concentrer sur ça. Rose toujours suspendue dans le vide, ne tenait que parce que lui tenait. Ils devaient absolument éteindre ce champ de force. Et pour cela, ils devaient absolument se stabiliser. Il tenta de caler ses pieds contre les parois, mais il y avait un petit problème. Le pantalon, descendu au niveau des chevilles, lui bloquait absolument toute mobilité. Rose faisait de son mieux pour ne pas l'étouffer : son anatomie de Time Lord le rendait plus résistant qu'un être humain, mais il avait tout de même ses limites.

-Enlevez-moi ce pantalon ! s'écria subitement Ten.

-Quoi ? hurla Rose en manquant de s'étrangler.

-Je dois absolument retrouver ma liberté de mouvement. Rose, s'il vous plaît, enlevez-moi ce pantalon !

Elle leva les yeux. Il évita soigneusement de la regarder, ses lèvres pincées en un sourire très léger. Il venait de comprendre toute l'ambiguïté de sa demande. Et il ne doutait pas, avec tout le respect qu'il devait à Rose, qu'elle n'aurait pas été contre cette requête. Et il devait bien se l'avouer qu'il était dans le même cas. Mais il repensa à Jenny. Son visage redevint grave. Il hocha légèrement la tête et pointa du menton ses pieds.

Avec beaucoup de précaution, elle commença à enlever une des Converses du Docteur en se servant de ses orteils et de ses pieds. La chaussure s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Rose ne remarqua pas le soupir de soulagement du Docteur. L'aurait-elle entendu qu'elle n'aurait certainement pas compris la raison. La chaussure n'avait pas été désintégrée par le champ de force en le traversant. Il y avait eu certes un léger grésillement mais le contact avec le sol confirmait que le champ de force était certainement dosé au minimum. Rose réitéra son geste quasi professionnel et la seconde chaussure tomba. Elle termina en faisant glisser le pantalon du Docteur qui termina aussi sa course quelques mètres plus bas.

Un nouveau soupir s'éleva. Rose le remarqua. Celui-là était d'avantage lié au plaisir de Ten d'avoir retrouvé le contrôle de ses gestes. Il écarta un peu plus les genoux, pour donner un peu de répit à son bras. Il fouilla dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa veste et en sortit le tournevis sonique. Il scanna l'espace légèrement luminescent en dessous de lui.

Quatre mètres en dessous d'eux, un saut de puce après ce qu'ils avaient déjà traversé, il y avait le signal d'une forme de vie. Immobile, mais vivante. Espérant de ses deux cœurs qu'il s'agisse de Jenny, ce qui lui rendit courage, il donna le tournevis à Rose, lui expliquant ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Aussitôt dit, il referma avec force ses mains autour de la poignée improvisée qu'il avait trouvée et laissa à nouveau pendre ses jambes. Rose lui sourit bravement, avala sa salive et commença sa descente en criant :

-Docteur ! J'espère que vous comprenez que les gestes que je risque d'avoir sont totalement innocents.

Le Docteur eut un reniflement qui pouvait passer pour un éclat de rire contenu. Rose, elle, bien qu'en position « inconfortable », ne put empêcher un rire franc tout en continuant sa progression. Arrivée aux genoux de Ten, elle plaça une de ses jambes contre le mur métallique et tendit le bras en direction du boîtier de contrôle. Le tournevis bourdonna et une pluie d'étincelles illumina provisoirement le tuyau d'aération. Un bruit strident confirma que le champ de force était désactivé. Lançant un dernier regard au Docteur, elle se servit de la paroi comme d'un toboggan.

Quelques centimètres de métal et une chute libre plus tard, la jeune femme tomba à demi sur Jenny, qui était bien la forme de vie annoncée par le tournevis sonique. Jenny étant inconsciente, mais en vie. Rose la tira de toutes ses forces afin que le Docteur ne s'étale pas sur elles. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, il était aussi en bas.

Sur ses pieds en moins d'une seconde, il se précipita auprès des deux jeunes femmes. Rose se releva immédiatement et Jenny reprit lentement connaissance dès qu'il l'effleura.

-Jenny, ne me refais jamais un coup pareil. Tu nous as fait tellement peur… lui murmura-t-il tout en l'enlaçant.

-Doc…répondit-elle encore à moitié sonnée.

-Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Ça ne va pas ?

-Doc…

-Quoi ? Tu es blessée ? Répond ma chérie…répond…

-Remet ton pantalon… murmura-t-elle sérieusement.

Levant un sourcil, il ne répondit rien… l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, comme pour le narguer, précédé par les débris de l'étagère, un bout de tuyau courbé autour duquel était entortillé un manteau marron tomba à ses pieds Il tira à lui son manteau et se releva, visiblement gêné de se trouver ainsi si près de la jeune fille. Et dans le peu de tenue qu'il… que…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que… le rassura-t-elle en se redressant avec précaution.

-Quoi ?

-Oh, c'est une longue histoire... Je t'en prie, rhabille toi… Regarde, Rose a tout rassemblé : tes Converses… et le reste.

Sans en demander davantage, il prit ce que lui tendait Rose avec un sourire mutin. Jenny se remettait lentement debout. Rose l'aida à se redresser. Elle ne semblait ne pas avoir trop souffert de cette chute. Elles faisaient en sorte de ne pas regarder leur Docteur en train de se rhabiller, mais ne purent éviter tous les regards en coin. Pendant tout ce temps, Ten énumérait les raisons pour lesquelles Jenny était toujours en vie, essayant, à n'en pas douter, de distraire ses compagnes du spectacle qu'il leur offrait.

-Tu as vraiment eu beaucoup de chance, Jenny. Ce champ de force t'a sauvé la vie. Il a agi à l'inverse de ce qu'il aurait dû, ralentissant ta chute au lieu de te désintégrer. Il a agi…comme un air bag en fait, expliqua-t-il en remontant la fermeture-éclair de son pantalon. Mais je t'interdis de me refaire un coup comme ça, tu m'entends, continua-il en la pointant avec sa chaussure. J'étais entièrement capable de nous remonter tous les deux… et s'il t'arrivait malh…

Rose et Jenny essayaient de prêter attention au discours. Jenny se sentait un peu coupable, Rose se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû agir autrement. Mais quand elles échangèrent un regard, une fraction de seconde leur suffit pour exploser de rire. Le Docteur, toujours avec la Converse dans la main, s'interrompit tout net.

-Quoi encore ?

Elles ne purent répondre, leurs rires redoublant de force devant son air déconcerté. Se redressant, il se planta devant elles, les mains sur les hanches, arborant une expression faussement agacée.

-Vous allez tout me dire, mesdemoiselles ?

La main sur la bouche, essayant d'étouffer son rire, Rose tenta de s'expliquer, mais elle en fut tout simplement incapable, repartant dans un fou rire sans retenue. Elle se concentra alors sur Jenny : le sourcil levé, sérieuse et attentive… mais trahie par son sourire en coin et son regard fuyant.

-Doc…tu aurais pu faire un petit effort tout de même… Costume rayé, caleçon écossais et chaussettes blanches, ce n'est pas très assorti tout ça…

-Mais… mais… Rhoooo…vraiment, les filles… Vous êtes…. Vous me laissez sans…

-Oh, mais Docteur, tu es blessé ! s'exclama Jenny.

-Oh… Oh, ça… Nan, ce n'est rien, rien du tout, une égratignure, dit-il en leur montrant sa main, ajoutant un geste appuyant qu'il ne s'agissait vraiment de rien du tout.

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

-Incorrigible ! s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

-Oh et regarde, toi aussi, ma pauvre petite Jenny, tu as du aussi t'égratigner la main dans ta chute...ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, Jenny, vraiment, tu veux vraiment tout faire comme lui, espèce de…

Elle ne put rien ajouter de plus, le Docteur s'engouffrant dans le couloir derrière elles. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait trouvé… ? Se retournant précipitamment, elles le suivirent sans un autre commentaire. Il s'arrêta une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, et elles l'entendirent s'écrier dans un élan d'émerveillement :

-Oh, mais vous êtes magnifiques !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire et rougirent sous le compliment.


	8. Quoi de n'oeuf Docteur?

Le Docteur se trouvait face à un globe de verre, contenant deux récipients, renfermant très certainement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, un peu décontenancées… Le compliment ne leur était apparemment pas adressé…

Mais lorsqu'elles se concentrèrent à leur tour sur le nouvel intérêt du Seigneur du temps, elles comprirent pourquoi les termes du Docteur étaient parfaitement appropriés.

Chaussant ses lunettes, le Docteur s'approcha de l'immense bocal. L'intérieur était rempli d'un liquide transparent, dont l'aspect iridescent était régulièrement brouillé par une envolée de bulles. Les deux récipients étaient plongés dans ce liquide et contenaient chacun un énorme élément, très différent et pourtant très semblable. Le premier était bleuté, le second orangé, et la forme ne laissait pas planer l'ambiguïté. Là, déposés dans cette étrange machine bouillonnante reposaient, et ce certainement depuis des années, deux œufs de dragons. Et apparemment, un de chaque espèce volant actuellement dans le ciel de Tropica II !

Tournant autour de l'imposante machine ronflante et sifflante, le Docteur inspectait consciencieusement chaque élément de cette bouilloire géante. Au-dessus de chaque œuf se trouvait un enchevêtrement de câbles et de tuyaux. Ils rejoignaient, à plusieurs mètres dessus d'eux, un énorme tuyau métallique qui, perforant le plafond gris, semblait rejoindre la surface. S'approchant d'un cadran protégé par une plaque de plastique ou l'équivalent, il commença à détailler les nombreux boutons qui se présentaient à lui. Puis, retirant ses lunettes, il se mit à regarder tour à tour le boîtier et l'aquarium brouillé de bulle, ne remarquant pas que les filles étaient, tout comme lui, à la recherche d'indices expliquant le pourquoi du comment de la raison de cette imposante machinerie.

Sur un des murs arrondis de la salle, Jenny repéra une suite d'images, apparemment une sorte d'explication picturale pour le fonctionnement de la machine. On voyait la machine et des dragons, bien identifiables malgré les couleurs un peu passées, ainsi que des symboles, des graphiques, peut-être même des constellations. Est-ce que le Docteur n'avait pas parlé d'une saison des pluies qui durait des mois ? Et si jamais, en installant les satellites météo, ils avaient bouleversé (encore) la planète ? Si les dragons étaient un moyen d'autodéfense de la planète ? Au bout de quelques minutes, elle appela le Docteur :

« Euh, Doc, je crois que cela te serait un peu utile… «

« Quoi ? »

« Viens et regarde… » fit-elle en le tirant doucement par la manche.

Elle le plaça juste en face du mur :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? »

Remettant ses lunettes, le Docteur posa pratiquement son nez sur le mur. Il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de contrôler la température à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Il comprit aussi qu'il y avait là une façon de sauver la planète de la menace que représentait le dragon des glaces et de contenter par la même occasion ce bon vieux Bert. Il effleura les dessins et les gravures, calculant à voix basse et saisissant instinctivement toute la portée et la nature des trajectoires. Damnés satellites. Les humains étaient capables d'engendrer les pires catastrophes en ne sachant même pas ce qu'ils faisaient.

Les filles restaient immobiles devant la danse étrange de leur Docteur autour des oeufs. Il tournait, revenait, se passait la main dans les cheveux en se mordant la lèvre, s'approchait d'une myriade de boutons, regardait de nouveau les œufs. Il n'était pas nerveux, juste en pleine réflexion. Mais, subitement, pour Jenny, une chose se mit à clocher avec cette cloche de verre.

D'un coup, il sortit son tournevis.

« Docteur, que vas-tu faire ? » s'écria Jenny.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ma grande, rien de bien dangereux… »

« Quoi ? »

Sans répondre, il pointa son sonic sur ce qui semblait être le moteur de la machine, qui grésilla fortement, avant de se calmer subitement. L'ensemble des capteurs atteignit son maximum.

« Nous devons récupérer ces œufs ! » commença Ten. « Mais nous ne pouvions le faire sans une petite manipulation de la couveuse » continua-t-il dans un clin d'œil en montant au petit trot une petite poigné de marches permettant d'atteindre le haut de la cuve. « En les retirant, nous aurions coupé instantanément le mécanisme et, dans ce cas, nous aurions eu tous besoin d'une petite laine supplémentaire… »

Il plongea allègrement les mains dans l'aquarium et retira le premier « petit ». Il l'apporta avec précaution à Rose qui le récupéra avec le même soin. Réitérant son action avec le bébé bleu, il le déposa délicatement dans les mains tendues de Jenny.

Au moment de recevoir l'œuf, Jenny sursauta. La blessure du Docteur, aussi bégnine soit-elle, s'était pourtant mise à saigner abondamment.

« On ne peut laisser ça comme ça, Doc ! » dit-elle en lui rendant l'oeuf.

Elle fouilla dans son sac en sorti un pansement qu'elle appliqua consciencieusement sur l'égratignure.

« Ce n'est rien du tout, grimaça-t-il lorsqu'elle colla le sparadrap. « Simplement, ce liquide rend probablement la cicatrisation moins rapide, rien d'autre… »

« Ta ta ta… Tu te laisses soigner !… »

Il se tut et la regarda tendrement.

« Voilà, c'est tout bon ! »

« Merci, docteur », s'exclama le Docteur en souriant.

Il donna l'œuf à Jenny et son regard devint soudainement tout pétillant. Il venait de comprendre tout, absolument tout. Mais pour arranger les choses, il devait sortir d'ici. Ils devaient tous sortir d'ici.

Le chemin d'arrivée n'était certainement pas celui du retour. Et la salle de l'incubateur n'avait pas de sortie. S'engouffrant malgré tout dans le tunnel – le même par lequel ils étaient arrivés – le Docteur reprit sa course folle… sans se rendre compte que le précieux chargement des filles leur empêchait de suivre le rythme. Revenant sur ses pas avec un sourire un peu gêné, exprimant une excuse qui ne sortirait jamais, il leur fit signe du pouce :

« Je crois que c'est par là… » dit-il légèrement.

Il repartit mais moins rapidement. Elles le suivirent, sans à-coup, tout en douceur. Arrivés à l'endroit de leur chute, puis le dépassant, ils découvrirent un autre chemin. Ils s'y engagèrent sans trop de crainte. Le plus dur était passé, mais le chemin était plus long que prévu. Par chance, il n'y avait qu'une seule voie possible, ce qui annulait le risque de se perdre.

Le silence total les entourait et seul le son de leur pas résonnant sur la gaine métallique brisait cette atmosphère angoissante.

Jenny avait retrouvé son calme. Le Docteur l'avait bien évidement remarqué, mais se gardait de toute réflexion. Il pensait en son for intérieur qu'elle avait dû ressentir l'accident en préparation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il notait cette faculté à sa petite protégée. Cela expliquait pas mal de choses… mais pas comment elle avait réussi à avoir ce pouvoir… Un don venu de ses voyage dans le temps ?

Soudain, un bruissement lointain, régulier et puissant leur parvint. Jenny fut la première à le remarquer.

« Vous avez entendu... ? »

« Oui ! »

Se mettant à courir, Ten fit signe aux filles de ne pas bouger. Un tunnel sombre et froid se présentait devant elles et elles entendaient distinctement ses pas dans le couloir étroit. Le bruissement était toujours présent, comme une respiration au sein de cet espace désert et métallique. Elles patientèrent « patiemment» durant une paire de minutes jusqu'à ce le Docteur revienne auprès d'elles. Son expression en dit long sur la suite probable des évènements. Et le petit signe du doigt qu'il leur fit également. Suivant le passage étroit, ils débouchèrent devant un obstacle de taille : un trou béant de plusieurs mètres coupant l'unique voie qui aurait pu, semble-t-il, leur permettre de s'échapper de ce tombeau glacé.

« On pourrait peut-être essayer de sauter ? Vous savez… "_Jump for your life_…" » suggéra le Docteur à la blague.

« Docteur… il y a plus de dix mètres, alors, à moins d'être un champion de saut en longueur… et encore… »

« Yep, ça fait un peu loin… » dit-il en caressant son menton.

Ils avaient complètement oublié le son répétitif provenant du trou noir en face d'eux. Et rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait arriver.

Alors que les filles seraient contre elles leur précieux chargement et que le Docteur réfléchissait une fois de plus en se grattant le dessus de la tête, le bruit devient omniprésent. La température monta en flèche et la bouffée de chaleur provenait du fond du tunnel, accompagnée d'un frottement mystérieux.

Deux seconde plus tard, le souffle brûlant de Bert réchauffa définitivement l'atmosphère alors qu'il pointait le bout de son nez de l'autre côté du gouffre. Sans se demander comment l'imposant animal réussissait à voler dans un espace aussi réduit, le Docteur tira les jeunes femmes vers l'arrière alors que le dragon passait nonchalamment le trou d'un coup d'aile et se posait devant eux. Le Docteur s'approcha lentement de son nouvel ami et tendit précautionneusement la main vers museau fumant. Le dragon ronronna tel un chat et cligna des yeux.

« Il est gentil, oh oui, il est gentil. Venez, les filles, notre chauffeur est arrivé. »

« Nous allons grimper sur un dragon », sautilla Jenny, excitée. Elle s'arrêta aussi rapidement, repensant à sa précieuse cargaison.

Elle s'approcha de Bert, qui s'affaissa de son mieux, lui proposant son dos. Le Docteur lui fit la courte-échelle et lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour atteindre l'échine où des crêtes offraient une certaine prise. Rose était un peu moins enthousiaste, bien qu'impatiente de quitter ce sous-terrain glacé (enfin, beaucoup moins depuis que le dragon les avait retrouvés). Alors qu'elle se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Bert, il approcha son nez et le posa sur l'œuf qu'elle portait. Rose devina qu'il reconnaissait son rejeton. Ils avaient avec eux sa progéniture, il prendrait soin d'eux comme de la prunelle de ses yeux.

Alors que les filles s'installaient le plus confortablement possible sur les écailles relativement acérées tout en prenant mille précautions avec les œufs, le Docteur prit son élan pour sauter sur le dos du dragon. Il dut s'y prendre à trois fois sous les yeux d'une Rose et d'une Jenny amusées.

« Alors, Docteur, on n'a plus de force dans les bras ?... »

« Vous pouvez rire, ces bras vous ont aidées à monter. Ce n'est pas aussi évident lorsqu'il faut propulser tout ça…. » fit-il en montrant son corps élancé.

Une fois de plus, les filles éclatèrent de rire, au moment même où il parvenait enfin à ses fins.

« Ce n'est pas bientôt fini de se moquer », se plaignit-il faussement.

Elles eurent tôt fait de cesser lorsque Bert, déployant ses ailes, commença à quitter le sol. Les passagers s'accrochaient à une écaille (Jenny) ou à la personne devant eux et protégeaient les œufs (Jenny et Rose). Le Docteur faisait de son mieux pour les protéger toutes les deux (les œufs aussi) bien que le danger soit minime… si une chute de plusieurs mètres était minime.

Il était évident que Bert prenait beaucoup de précautions. Il traversa lentement les dix mètres de vide, continua dans le tunnel, puis amorça une ascension inattendue. Le tunnel horizontal semblait d'un coup continuer à la verticale. Jenny se colla le plus possible contre le dos de son véhicule inhabituel et sentit, derrière elle, Rose faire de même, les bras du Docteur se refermant sur elles deux. Bert volait lentement, souplement, conscient de sa précieuse cargaison. Le trajet leur sembla durer une éternité. Dans le noir et l'humidité, il n'y avait que le claquement des ailes et leurs présences respectives. L'air se refroidissait rapidement, mais la chaleur que dégageait le dragon leur permettait de tenir le coup facilement. Puis, d'un coup, tout ne fut plus que lumière. Le dragon donna un dernier battement d'aile et rejoignit l'air libre (l'air libre et glacé, si glacé en fait qu'il brûlait les poumons). Prenant un virage assez dur, il tourna vivement et joignit son emplacement au cœur de la mairie.


	9. Can you feel the love tonight

**Chapitre 9 : **

Glissant le long du flan du dragon, le trio retrouva la terre ferme, mais glacée. Au même instant arriva Ysher en courant.

« Nous nous demandions où Bert avait pu aller… »

Le Docteur s'approcha de lui tandis que les filles restaient auprès de leur ami chauffeur. Rose lui tendit l'œuf qu'il attrapa délicatement entre ses dents et déposa au centre du nid déneigé. Elle le regarda tendrement faire alors que Jenny, serrant son petit contre elle, observait le Docteur discuter avec Ysher. Le regard dérouté et étonné du maire laissait présager du contenu des paroles du Docteur. Elle s'approcha discrètement, non pas pour en savoir davantage à leurs insu, mais pour ne pas perturber Ysher qui semblait déjà suffisamment désorienté par ce que le Docteur venait de lui annoncer.

« Vous êtes certains de cela… ? » entendit Jenny alors qu'elle s'approchait encore un peu plus.

« Oh oui, et pas seulement certain, c'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé… Je suis navré Monsieur le maire »

« Et qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« Si vous alliez chercher les rescapés, Ysher. » proposa le Docteur en posant sa main sur l'épaule du maire. « Je vais tout vous expliquer »

« Mais elle ne fonctionne pas… » protesta l'autre.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ! »

Ysher rejoignit la mairie et Jenny s'approcha du Docteur.

« Doc ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Il attendit que Rose les rejoignent et, leur faisant signe de rentrer, commença à leur expliquer ce qu'il en était : « Les dragons ne sont pas le problème de cette planète, ils sont la solution. Sur les murs de la salle d'incubation, tout était expliqué, clairement, très clairement. »

« Explique-toi… s'il te plait ! »

« Ils sont le contrôle atmosphérique de la planète. Ils sont le régulateur de son cycle saisonnier. Les dragons de froid éclosent lorsque la planète atteint une certaine température. Ils la refroidissent suffisamment, lui offrant une période de sommeil nécessaire à son équilibre. Et quand la planète arrive de nouveau à une nouvelle limite, basse cette fois-ci, la physiologie des dragons de froid changent et ils se mettent à pondre des œufs de feu. Les dragons de chaleur font ce qu'ils ont à faire, à savoir réchauffer la planète et le cycle de la vie recommence. Et l'amour brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lumière. La terre entière, en parfaite harmonie, vit un moment royal. » souffla le Docteur avec émerveillement.

« Mais qu'avez-vous avec le Roi Lion ? Je pensais que vous étiez plus du type 'How to train your dragon' en ce moment ? » blagua Rose.

Il lui jeta un regard coupable avant de se reprendre.

« Bref… Mais les colons ont décidé de changer ce cycle qui ne leur convenait pas. Je ne sais comment ils ont trouvé un œuf de glace… mais l'œuf de chaleur était apparemment en surface. Ils ont vite compris qu'ils pouvaient en tirer quelque chose de très intéressant… et modeler la planète à leur convenance. Or, les œufs de dragons n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer… leur cycle ne permet pas ce… »

« Paradoxe ! » coupèrent les filles en cœur.

Le Docteur leur répondit d'un sourire.

« Le fait est que le cycle de la planète est perturbé, et les dragons aussi. Et que les dragons de chaleurs doivent se multiplier pour que la planète retrouve son rythme. Et le problème est que la planète ne sera plus très agréable pour les humains. »

« Ils doivent quitter la planète. Mais comment ? »

« Il y a un moyen. Mais ce n'est pas tout, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je pense que… »

La foule arriva subitement autour de nos trois amis, ne laissant pas au Docteur le loisir de finir. Les filles buvaient ses paroles et furent déçues de cette interruption.

Un des membres de l'assemblée, emmitouflé jusqu'aux yeux et presque noyé au cœur de cette marée humaine calfeutrée ne laissant apercevoir que son pompon bleu, s'adressa directement au Docteur : « Il paraît que vous pouvez nous aider ! On aimerait bien savoir comment, monsieur… monsieur… »

« Juste le Docteur. » s'exclama Tenth. « Et oui, je sais comment vous aider. »

« Ah oui ? On aimerait bien savoir comment… » reprit monsieur Pompon.

« Ce n'est pas bien compliqué et je pourrai vous l'expliquer, si vous me laissez continuer. Je dois commencer par vous informer que les dragons ne sont pas le problème de cette planète mais sa solution. Je ne vais pas plonger dans de trop longues explications à propos du fait qu'ils sont une sorte de soupape thermique pour Tropica et qu'ils sont le moyen biothermophysiologique du contrôle que cette terre a trouvé pour s'autoréguler du fait de leurs capacités expectorantes particulières, bien qu'un peu extrêmes, permettent une production bien alternée de glace et de vapeur… »

« Docteur. » murmura Rose en lui donnant un coup de coude discret.

« Euh… oui… euh, donc, bref, les dragons sont la solution nécessaire à planète. Le seul petit soucis, c'est que cette solution n'est pas vraiment compatible avec la vie humaine, en particulier, pour des touristes. Les premiers colons ont réussi à s'acclimater, étant arrivés à la période chaude, mais la période froide est particulièrement peu propice et peu agréable, il faut bien le reconnaitre. Je suis donc malheureusement obligé de vous annoncer que vous allez devoir quitter cette planète. »

Alors qu'il continuait ses explications, le maire Ysher se faufila parmi la foule est se posta au premier rang, ne perdant pas une miette des paroles du Docteur.

« Quoi ? Mais…mais… »

Monsieur bonnet bleu recommença. Les filles s'exclamèrent de concert : « Oh, mais taisez-vous et laissez le continuer… »

« Merci. » sourit le Docteur. « En fait, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Il suffit d'utiliser la balise cachée dans votre circuit informatique. »

La foule s'agita sous cette promesse creuse : s'il y avait eu un moyen de partir de la planète, il y a longtemps qu'ils l'auraient trouvé ! La solution de cet étrange homme en complet bleu ne valait rien !

Le Docteur, du coin de l'œil observa les réactions des membres présents. Comme il s'y attendait, l'un deux réagit différemment à la mention de cette balise. Un sourire éclaira son visage, mais il garda le silence, voyant que le « traitre » se reprenait, gardant l'anonymat, pour tout le monde, sauf pour le regard perçant du Docteur.

Monsieur Pompon reprit la parole, mais une lueur d'espoir éclaira ses yeux, seule partie visible de son anatomie.

« Nous allons vraiment pouvoir quitter cette planète infernale ? »

« Oui, je vous l'assure. Je sais comment réactiver les satellites, un vrai jeu d'enfant. Et ceux-ci me permettons d'envoyer un message via cette balise fantôme et en contrôler la diffusion pour qu'on vienne vous chercher. »

« Vous êtes notre sauveur Monsieur… euh, pardon, Docteur. »

Une fois de plus, le Docteur répondit d'un sourire et s'engagea au cœur de la foule pour rejoindre le poste informatique. Suivit de près par les filles et Ysher, il se mit à courir, la foule s'écartant à son approche et se mettant à applaudir. Rapidement, il rejoignit la salle de contrôle et, sortant son sonique, il lança un clin d'œil aux trois personnes présentes dans la pièce. Ysher se posta près de lui.

« Vous êtes certain d'arriver à contacter notre planète Docteur ? »

« Sûr et certain. Les satellites sont déjà en état de fonctionnement… ajouta-t-il en continuant d'appliquer ses rayons soniques sur la machine ronronnante. Je n'ai plus qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton et parler dans ce micro… Facile. Évident. Molto bene ! »

S'éloignant d'un pas, le visage d'Ysher changea.

Les filles remarquèrent ce changement, mais ne le comprirent pas.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. »

« Auriez-vous vraiment accepté de mourir ici pour cacher cette terrible erreur, monsieur le maire ? » demanda doucement le Docteur.

« Oh que non… ne croyez pas ça. Ils allaient venir me chercher. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça. » répéta Ysher.

« Et comment pensez-vous m'en empêcher ? Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus que ce bouton à pousser. »

Son doigt était en suspension au-dessus d'un bouton bleu clignotant.

Le Docteur fut heurté de plein fouet par Ysher. Ses phrases interminables à l'effet d'habitude quasi hypnotisant n'avaient pas eu, semble-t-il, l'effet attendu. Etrangement, le Docteur ne réagit pas à cette agression éclair. En moins d'une seconde, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol. Le tournevis quitta sa main et roula sur le sol. Les filles bondirent sur le dos de l'agresseur. Celui-ci refusait de lâcher prise, prise qui s'avéra être le cou du Docteur. Répugnant ce qu'elle allait faire, mais bien obligée d'en arriver là pour sauver son Docteur, Jenny agrippa le clavier posé à proximité et frappa le maire à la tête de toutes ses forces. Rose toujours sur le dos de l'homme, tentant toujours de le repousser de Ten, s'écarta juste au bon moment. Un coup, deux coups… il était coriace. Le troisième fut le bon. Il s'effondra sur le côté entraînant Rose avec lui.


	10. Tout est bien qui n'est pas fini

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la salle de contrôle. Rose était couchée sur le côté, le maire étendu près d'elle, inconscient. Jenny était toujours debout, le clavier dans les mains, prête à frapper de nouveau si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Quant au Docteur, il était étendu sur le sol, immobile.

Jenny laissa tomber son arme improvisée avec dégoût. Le bruit résonna dans la salle.. Elle tomba à genoux auprès de son protecteur. Rose la rejoignit, toujours sans un mot, toujours sans un bruit. Une simple agression comme celle-là n'aurait pas dû l'ébranler. D'accord, un cinglé avait essayé de l'étrangler, mais le Docteur s'était mesuré à bien pire ! C'était un Time Lord!

Doucement, brisant enfin le silence, Rose posa sa main sur l'épaule du Docteur et lui demanda en murmurant:

« Docteur…Docteur ? Vous m'entendez ? Docteur ? »

Rose caressa le dos de son amie, dans un geste se voulant rassurant, autant pour elle que pour Jenny. Jenny passa la main dans les cheveux du Docteur. Lorsqu'elle la retira, sa main était recouverte de sang. Il avait dû se cogner la tête en tombant !Il allait surement se réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre, se plaindre d'un bon mal de tête, se relever et partir en courant vers l'ordinateur pour prévenir la planète des problèmes actuels. Comme d'habitude. On n'arrête pas un Seigneur du temps quand on est un simple maire hypocrite. La confiance remplit le cœur de Jenny : le Docteur gagnerait toujours parce qu'il l'avait toujours fait.

Ce qu'elles avaient partiellement oublié, c'était la présence d'un autre homme, qui venait de recouvrer ses esprits. Il se jeta sur la femme la plus proche qui s'écroula sur les deux autres personnes dans la pièce et se précipita vers l'ordinateur, dans le seul et unique but de couper la liaison ouverte, - des heures ? des jours ? -quelques minutes avant.

Rapidement, Jenny et Rose bondirent sur le maire. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, espérant faire intervenir ses concitoyens, mais ces derniers étaient tous restés dans le grand hall. Dans un accès de violence les filles frappèrent à plusieurs reprises l'homme qui se débattait.

Elles cessèrent subitement lorsque, derrière elles, elles entendirent bouger. Maintenant l'homme à terre tandis qu'il continuait à se débattre, Jenny fit signe à Rose d'aller voir leur Docteur.

Il avait les yeux encore dans le vague et essayait de déglutir sans trop souffrir à cause de sa gorge malmenée par Ysher. Rose s'approcha de lui et lui effleura la joue.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Pas la grande forme… » dit-il d'une voix sans timbre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Tentant de se redresser, il glissa une main dans sa poche, sortant une paire de menotte et la faisant glisser vers à Jenny. D'habitude, la jeune femme aurait lancé une blague sur la présence de cet accessoire dans sa poche, trop perturbé, embrouillé par les évènements récents. Elle se contenta de prendre l'objet de métal et de le glisser aux poignets d'un Ysher crachant des malédictions et des menaces de mort. Elle l'attacha avec force et détermination, des gestes brusques qui ne lui ressemblaient pas, mais qu'on agresse son Docteur et qu'on lui fasse du mal l'avait mis hors-d'elle, tout comme Rose. À présent attaché et entravé au bureau métallique le plus proche, Ysher était incapable de faire le moindre mal.

Jenny revint rapidement auprès de ses amis. Ten prétendait aller mieux, mais il ne se plaignait pas d'un mal de crâne. Il se contentait de se masser la gorge où des bleus commençaient déjà à apparaître et clignait des yeux, peut-être à cause de la migraine. Mais en forme ou non, il restait le Docteur et avait des gens à sauver. Jenny le suivit comme son ombre, sachant que quand il se taisait, il fallait se montrer particulièrement méfiant : et s'il s'était cogné plus fort qu'elles ne le pensaient ? Il se redressa en inspirant profondément, s'approcha de l'ordinateur sans jeter un coup d'œil au maire, s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret. Il sembla hésiter devant les commandes appuya enfin sur le bouton avec un grognement. Jenny sentit ses cœurs battre un peu plus vite : il était en train de lui jouer la comédie, car il n'avait jamais eu un sourire aussi las et aussi peu joyeux depuis la dernière attaque des hommes perroquets sur Alaquesta. Le visage d'Ysher se crispa lorsqu'il entendit grésiller le micro, signe que le Docteur avait dit la vérité et que les satellites étaient bel et bien en état de marche.

« Allo ! Allo ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Ici la planète Tropica. Nous avons besoin d'aide. »

Sans attendre, une voix retentit.

« Ici la planète Scrapouille… nous vous entendons… Quelle est la nature du problème ? »

« Scrapouille ? C'est une blagouille ? » dit le Docteur avec sérieux

Rose explosa de rire à cette « blagouille » pas drôle du tout, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son Docteur et son sens, particulier, de l'humour. Jenny en rajouta pour ne pas inquiéter Rose. Elle voyait le teint de son protecteur pâlir. Il n'était vraiment pas en état, mais il ne l'écouterait pas si elle lui disait de se reposer. Il dirait sans doute que c'était impossible de se reposer tant que tout n'était pas fini. Rose ne remarqua pas que seule la bouche de Jenny riait et non ses yeux.

« Scrapouille ? Pas étonnant que les colons aient voulu quitter leur planète… avec un nom pareil… ils s'appellent comment ? Les Scrapouilliens ? » ajouta Rose.

Le Docteur lui répondit d'un clin d'œil, mais se concentra à nouveau sur l'écran.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, le temps n'est pas au plus beau ici. Nous avons un tout petit peu besoin d'aide. Et nous sommes plus de 1700. »

« Quoi ? » répondit la voix.

« Oui… et nous commençons à avoir un peu froid. »

« Froid ? Vous êtes bien sur Tropica II? La planète tropicale par excellence ? »

« Elle a un peu changé ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Etrange… murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons besoin de vous… »

« Nous vous envoyons immédiatement des navettes de sauvetages… elles seront là dans deux jours… »

« Merci beaucoup… oh…oh zut »

« Ne les écoutez pas… ils nous ont kidnappé, c'est un piège… » hurla le maire qui avait réussi à déplacer un peu le lourd meuble auquel il était attaché

Jenny lui lança un regard noir tout en se mettant par réflexe entre lui et le Docteur

« Ne t'en fais pas, les Scrapouilliens n'étaient plus en ligne... Vous auriez dû agir plus tôt, monsieur le lâche. »

Jenny enregistrait tout : le Docteur qui, loin de bondir et d'épater Ysher, restait assis sur le tabouret, légèrement adossé à la console. Et s'il avait traité le maire de lâche, était-ce parce qu'il voulait l'insulter ou parce qu'il avait oublié son nom ?

Un cri, un hurlement puissant, ébranla les murs de la mairie.

Le Docteur se leva et se précipita en dehors de la salle. Jenny agrippa son œuf et le suivit, Rose sur ses talons. Cette dernière ne se rendit pas compte qu'elles suivaient le Docteur avec un rien trop de facilité.

Arrivés au centre de la cour, ils y découvrirent Bert. Le cri était le sien. Au cœur de son nid, l'œuf orange n'était plus que coquille. Au centre de cet amas de coquilles, un minuscule « Bert » gigotait et fumait. Bert grognait doucement, caressant de la tête le petit dragon. Le bébé avait quelque chose de différent. Une bosse rouge vif ornait le front du petit. Se tapant le front, le Docteur s'écria :

« Mais c'est bien sûr. Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête. Ce n'est pas ton bébé, hein ma grande, c'est ton amoureux… hein… c'est bien ça… » continua-t-il en gratouillant la patte avant du grand dragon.

« Ma grande ? »

« Ton amoureux ? »

Les filles ne comprenaient plus. Le coup sur la tête avait dû être encore plus fort qu'elles ne le pensaient. Et pourtant…

Bert attrapa un morceau de coquille dans sa bouche soufflant de la vapeur et, se tournant vers le Docteur, attendit que le Docteur comprenne avec une patience toute dragonesque

« Quoi ? C'est pour moi ? » et il tendit la main, recevant le morceau orange, un peu chaud mais supportable. « Merci, c'est très gentil, merci pour ce très beau cadeau »

Puis, se retournant vers les filles :

« Bon, il est temps de prévenir ces pauvres gens que les secours sont en route…allons-y. »

« Et pour le maire ? » demanda Rose.

« Ils s'arrangerons avec lui, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus »

Quelques heures plus tard, après que Jenny ait déposé l'œuf bleu devant la porte et que le dragon de glace soit venu le récupérer avant de quitter définitivement les alentours de la mairie, le trio prit la direction du Tardis, certain que les rescapés seraient bientôt et réellement des rescapés.

Sur le chemin du retour, marchant sur la glace brillante de Tropica, il se fit un devoir d'expliquer à Rose et Jenny le sens un peu confus de ses paroles face à Bert.

« Vous avez remarqué la petite bosse sur le front du bébé dragon ? C'est parce que le petit est un mâle. Et Bert ne l'a pas, simplement parce qu'elle est une femelle. Les deux dragons orange sont là pour repeupler la planète avec tout plein de petits dragons de feu, leur amour va réchauffer l'atmosphère. Et l'une des gravures sur les murs de la chaufferie devient à présent tout à fait claire. L'œuf bleu ne va pas éclore maintenant. Il va être placé en lieu sûr par son protecteur adulte et attendre que la température monte avant de pouvoir s'ouvrir… »

Regardant le morceau de coquille dans le creux de sa main avant de le glisser à nouveau dans sa poche.

« C'est pourquoi les œufs bleus et orange n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer… se retrouver au même… endroit… au même… »

« Docteur ? Vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda Rose

« Je…je… ce n'est pas… je n'en suis pas très sûr… »

Il trébucha, rattrapé de justesse par Jenny qui s'était préparé au pire depuis quelques instants.

« Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? » dit Rose.

« Finalement, je crois… que…je ne me sens pas très… »

Il avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et ce n'était pas à cause de la glace. Le maintenant par les bras, les filles faisaient tout pour ne pas montrer leur peur, mais leurs trois cœurs battaient à tout rompre à la simple idée que... « Oh, si je tenais cet Ysher … » s'exclama Jenny tandis qu'elle mettait toute sa force à transporter son Docteur en sécurité.

« Il n'y est… pour rien… Jenny… pour… »

« Ne parle pas Docteur… on y est presque, on va s'occuper de toi… »

Elle tentait de garder une voix aussi normale que possible, mais des sanglots envahissaient sa voix, et même dans son état, le Docteur était capable de le sentir. Même sans un mot de sa protégée, il aurait senti à quel point elle était déstabilisée de le voir ainsi…tout comme Rose, qui, bien que muette, était aussi perturbée. Il avait l'impression de sentir leur inquiétude. Il avait l'impression d'être dans le Tardis et de voler, mais il avait encore les pieds dans la neige alors ça ne pouvait pas être vrai.

« Je…je… » essaya de prononcer le Docteur… ce furent ses derniers mots…

Il perdit connaissance alors qu'ils étaient à cinq mètres du Tardis.


	11. Seules

Leurs cœurs se serrant comme jamais, elles se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie. L'installant sur la table de soin, elles s'éloignèrent d'un pas, attendant que le Tardis réagisse et agisse. Mais bien que la boîte bleue fasse son possible, il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait pas agir sur le mal qui frappait le Docteur. Elles avaient besoin d'une autre aide. La pauvre amie de toujours du Docteur n'avait aucun pouvoir.

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? » se désespéra Rose.

Jamais elle n'avait eu autant peur de le perdre, pas même à Noël. Une fois, elle avait eu peur de le perdre, dans le musée de van Satten, mais pas physiquement. Mais cette fois-ci, elle était terrifiée, pétrifiée, par cette idée. Un sentiment profond, une peur incontrôlable, la sensation d'être inutile face à l'impensable lui dévorait les entrailles et le cœur.

Jenny semblait garder le contrôle mais était tout aussi effrayée par la perspective que son Docteur disparaisse. Certes, il était toujours là dans son futur. Mais le futur n'est pas immuable, le futur peut changer. Et rien ne disait qu'en cet instant précis, la face de l'histoire de l'univers n'allait pas changer avec la disparition prématurée du Docteur.

Car s'il était une chose qu'elles n'osaient s'avouer, de peur qu'en le mentionnant, cela devienne réalité, c'était que ce mal conduise le Docteur à la mort et l'empêche de se régénérer. Il était inconscient : la régénération demandait un effort de volonté. Que se passerait-il alors ? Cette angoisse s'incrustait en elles, contre toute logique : rien ne laissant penser qu'il ne pourrait pas guérir ! Elles ne savaient même pas de quoi il souffrait, alors pourquoi imaginer la pire des choses ? Peut-être était-ce leur instinct féminin, peut-être était-ce simplement leur peur qui les empêchait de penser clairement, ou alors peut-être était-ce le présage d'un terrible et inévitable évènement.

Jenny avait pourtant la sensation d'avoir l'esprit plus clair que jamais et Rose, malgré sa terreur, sentait qu'elle devait tenir, pour lui.

Admettant à regret que le Tardis ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour le Docteur, elles décidèrent qu'elles devaient agir et au plus vite.

Etendu la table, il avait visiblement du mal à respirer. La fièvre était en train de le consumer. Rose resta avec lui, desserrant sa cravate, lui retirant son manteau et sa veste. Elle s'assit près de lui en lui tenant la main tandis que Jenny rejoignait la salle de commande du Tardis.

Posant ses mains sur la console, elle supplia :

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides… s'il te plait… »

Le Tardis clignota plus fort, plus rapidement. Jenny n'avait jamais piloté le Tardis toute seule. Elle avait les connaissances et un peu de pratique, mais n'avait jamais posé les mains sur elle en sachant qu'elle n'avait personne pour lui donner un coup de main, ne serait-ce que pour la surveiller. Mais sa détermination, liée à son lien puissant avec sa très chère boîte bleue lui permit de la mettre en route avec relativement de facilité.

Appuyer sur un bouton, tirer sur un levier, ne pas réfléchir à l'état du Docteur. Se concentrer sur les commandes. Le son rassurant des moteurs se fit entendre. Elle avait eu peur, l'espace d'un instant, que le vaisseau soit perturbé par l'état du Docteur. Mais il sembla que la connexion de la jeune fille soit suffisamment forte pour compenser ce lien manquant ou alors… cette bonne vieille compagne avait autant envie de voir le Docteur se rétablir que ses passagers !

Bousculée par les bonds et les manœuvres habituelles, seule au sein de cette pièce familière qui ressemblait tant à un chez-soi, Jenny se rendit compte que, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, elle était y était seule. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

Elle n'était pas sure de la destination ni de la date de destination pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas où et quand elle serait capable de prendre de soin de son Docteur. Elle songeait très fort, espérant que le Tardis comprenne et fasse preuve d'un minimum d'initiative : un endroit où IL pourrait guérir. Le Tardis était coopératif, mais n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Jenny avait débord pensé à New New York, l'hôpital y était de pointe… mais il y avait un petit souci parmi bien d'autres : le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps était un être sans nul autre pareil. Unique. Précieux. Inimitable. Une goutte de son sang pouvait changer toute l'histoire. Comment l'amener dans un hôpital sans mettre en danger le reste de l'univers ? Le dernier des Seigneurs du temps méritait mieux que…

Oh mon Dieu, le dernier des Seigneurs du Temps… Non, non, non ! Et ils risquaient de le perdre… Pitié ! Non ! Refusant de se laisser abattre, Jenny se concentra sur l'endroit où elle pourrait emporter le malade. Mais quand elle repensa à New Earth, son esprit perturbé par les évènements ne put s'empêcher de faire des connexions. Des connexions qui la menèrent à penser à Stella, qu'Il avait rencontrée pour la première fois alors qu'Il revenait de New Earth. Instantanément, le Tardis, elle aussi perturbée par ce qui se passait, rejoignit les pensées de Jenny et se dirigea vers… vers…

Assise sur la chaise longue du jardin, elle attendait patiemment. Elle se doutait où son amie avait passé tout cet après-midi. Et elle se doutait également qu'elle serait de retour à temps pour… Un bruit assourdissant, pire qu'un crash d'avion, résonna dans tout le quartier. Ce n'était pas le son qu'elle attendait. Ce son si particulier, elle le connaissait par cœur et ce n'était pas celui-là, loin de là. Elle se leva d'un bond, prête à tout : une fumée montait depuis l'angle de la maison. Elle s'y précipita. Avant même d'arriver, elle se heurta à une Jenny à l'expression si désespérée qu'il n'était pas question de mots pour comprendre que quelque chose de terrible s'était produit.

« Jenny ? Que se passe-t-il ? Le Docteur ?…»

Elle n'eut pas temps d'en dire davantage. Son amie était tombée dans ses bras, en sanglots, incapable de parler…

Jenny se ressaisit rapidement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sombrer. Pour Lui. Pour le Docteur. Elle entraîna Stella à l'intérieur de la boite bleue. Au pas de course, elles parcouraient les quelques couloirs qui les séparaient de l'infirmerie. Elles y retrouvèrent Rose, tenant toujours la main du Docteur.

Les mots étaient superflus : la vision du Docteur étendu, fiévreux et pâle, immobile, ayant du mal respirer valaient le plus long des discours. Quant à l'analyse de la situation, les moniteurs de l'infirmerie lui fournissaient un maximum de données ni très conventionnelles, ni rassurantes. Pourtant, Stella s'approchant du premier écran, analysa très précisément cette situation. Elle était simple. Mais aussi terrifiante. Le Docteur était en train de mourir.

Pire encore, il ne présentait aucun signe de régénération. La terrible Docteur Stella Kelly, la plus grande chirurgienne des années 2020, n'était plus, seule l'amie désemparée se retrouvait aux côtés de celui qu'elle avait toujours cru invulnérable.

« Docteur ? » demanda Rose.

Stella était incertaine si la jeune femme s'adressait à elle. Les yeux humides de Rose fixèrent ceux du médecin. Elle y lu la seule chose qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement d'accepter.

« Non…non…»

« Je suis navrée Je veux bien tout essayer, …si au moins je savais ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Il a été agressé par un homme… qui a tenté de…de l'étrangler après qu'il se soit cogné la tête… »

« Non, non, non… ce n'est pas ça. »s'exclama Jenny, qui était restée muette depuis quelques minutes. « Il a dit qu'Ysher n'y était pour rien… ce sont ses derniers mots, il ne les aurait pas dit alors qu'il était si… Non. Ça n'a rien à voir.»

« Et ce pansement, c'est quoi ? » demanda le docteur Kelly en s'approchant de la couchette.

«Mais ce n'est qu'une égratignure ! » expliqua Rose avec difficulté en s'écartant du lit et étreignant le manteau du Docteur contre elle.

Stella enleva le pansement et ne découvrit effectivement qu'une égratignure, la plaie avait même cessé de saigner. Elle prit son temps pour l'examiner plus avant. Elle ne pouvait vraiment poser de diagnostic. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait affirmer était que ce n'était pas le coup à la tête, et encore moins à l'étranglement qui provoquaient cet état. Elle penchait davantage pour un empoisonnement. Mais quel poison aurait bien pu avoir de l'effet sur un Seigneur du Temps au point de ne lui interdire toute régénération ?

Ce fut en étreignant le manteau que Rose remarqua un objet dur dans la poche. Ce n'était pas le tournevis : c'était plat et la texture rugueuse s'accrochait dans les plis du tissu.

Machinalement, elle sortit l'objet et le tourna entre ses doigts.

«Une coquille d'œuf… » dit simplement Rose comme si toute force vitale l'avait quitté. Elle repensa à l'insistance du petit dragon à donner un morceau de sa coquille au Docteur. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Sûrement que…

«C'est une coquille d'œuf ! » répéta Stella avec encore plus d'enthousiasme.

Rose, sans réaction, s'étonna tout de même de l'excitation soudaine du médecin.

Le médecin attrapa le morceau d'œuf, répétant encore une fois « C'est une coquille d'œuf ! » et elle s'apprêta à quitter l'infirmerie en courant, à la surprise non dissimulée de Rose lorsque les moniteurs passèrent tous aux rouges.

« Non, non, non, non, non… je vous l'interdis, Docteur ! » hurla Stella en se précipitant vers lui au milieu d'une explosion de bips et de flashs.

Personne n'avait remarqué à quel point Jenny était silencieuse, et Rose ne fit à nouveau attention à elle qu'au moment où alors que Stella faisait son possible pour sauver le Docteur, elle s'effondra à son tour sur le sol métallique du Tardis.


	12. Un docteur pour le Docteur

**Chapitre 12**

L'air était devenu suffocant à bord du Tardis. Jenny ne pouvait supporter de le voir étendu ainsi, mais refusait de le montrer. Alors elle restait silencieuse. Elle sentait la tête lui tourner… à moins que… quoi ? À quoi venait-elle de penser ? Elle n'en était plus très sure. Elle posa ses yeux sur le Docteur. Son visage plus pâle que jamais le rendait bizarre. Elle avait horreur de se sentir impuissante et refusait de le perdre. Elle sentait que si elle le perdait, elle se perdrait elle-même. L'absence mentale du Docteur semblait avoir de l'influence sur son esprit. Plongerait-elle dans la folie ? Était-elle en train de plonger dans la folie ? Elle s'imagina un instant ce que le Tardis était en train de ressentir.

Puis les appareils se mirent à clignoter, à bipper, à sonner des alarmes stridentes. Ce qu'ils étaient en train de mentionner, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Mais elle n'eut pas davantage le « loisir » d'y penser. L'infirmerie devint noire, son regard se focalisa l'espace d'une seconde qui sembla lui durer un siècle sur les traits sans vie du Docteur, alors que Stella se précipitait pour l'aider…puis il disparut à son tour dans un voile et elle senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Rose se précipita vers son amie alors que Stella s'affairait toujours auprès du Docteur. Mais lorsque Rose hurla que Jenny ne respirait plus, elle ne sut à quel front monter. Rose s'approcha de Stella, le regard brouillé. Installée au-dessus du Docteur, le médecin ne savait si le massage cardiaque était efficace… Au même instant, ses efforts furent récompensés. La poitrine du Docteur se gonfla enfin et il recommença à respirer Les appareils cessèrent de les assourdirent, bien que le rythme qu'ils marquaient ne soit pas des plus satisfaisants.

« Merci Docteur… vous êtes le meilleur… » murmura Stella avant de se pencher sur Jenny.

« Elle respire! » affirma Stella soulagée. « Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Rien ! » répondit Rose, la gorge encore nouée, se rapprochant à nouveau de son amie. « Est-ce… est-ce que c'est la même chose que… »

« C'est possible… »dit-elle en prenant le pouls de la jeune fille. Elle remarqua une blessure similaire à celle du Docteur et se comprit que c'était le moment. L'attente était finie. « Je dois aller chercher quelque chose… Je reviens tout de suite. En attendant, tout le monde reste en vie. C'est un ordre. »

Rose se retrouva seule. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aussi était probablement contaminée par ce « produit ». Un produit qui s'attaquait plus rapidement à un Seigneur du Temps qu'à une simple humaine ? Non, ça ne collait pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas encore mal en point, alors elle inspira un grand coup et attrapa une couverture. Elle suréleva la tête de Jenny et la couvrit - elle avait l'air un peu mieux que dix minutes plus tôt - puis, mouillant un linge, elle le posa sur le front brûlant du Docteur. Elle se doutait que cela n'était qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan face à son besoin réel à ce moment. Le faisant, elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant. La seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de remarquer, c'était que le Docteur semblait obéir aux ordres du docteur. En tout cas, il faisait de son mieux. Il se battait de toutes ses forces mais le poison qui coulait dans son corps l'attaquait et ne lui laissait aucun répit…

Stella se précipita dehors. Courant comme une folle, elle s'état comme de tout son long dans le jardin, déchirant au passage sa splendide robe de soirée. Se relevant rapidement, elle jeta ses chaussures : des talons hauts n'étaient pas pratiques quand il s'agissait de courir. Elle pénétra en trombe dans la maison, arriva au premier étage et ouvrit la porte d'un placard avec fracas. Un carton était marqué « Fragile ». Dedans, un flacon de verre bleu, une lettre. Glissant le dernier objet dans sa poche (elle se félicita d'avoir fait coudre une poche dans sa robe), elle rejoignit la salle des commandes du Tardis comme une flèche, sans faire attention au fait qu'elle venait de de courir sur un chemin de cailloux qui lui entaillaient les pieds. Seule comptait la petite fiole bien serrée dans son poing.

Prenant une seconde pour vérifier l'état du Docteur et de Jenny, se demandant comment il se faisait que Jenny soit « seulement » inconsciente, sans raison particulière Supposant qu'elle était surtout en état de choc, ce qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre, elle se rendit à la paillasse où, sortant la coquille d'œuf et le flacon bleu, elle commença des manipulations. Écrasant une partie de l'œuf en poudre fine, elle le dilua dans un liquide transparent, le plaça dans la centrifugeuse et attendit. Elle rejoignit Rose auprès de Ten. Regardant les écrans de contrôle, elle sursauta : la température dépassait les 40°C. Une fièvre pareille était déjà haute pour un humain mais sachant que les Seigneurs du Temps avaient une température plus basse que les humains… mais les Seigneurs du Temps devaient supporter… sauf que… c'était comme si ce qui faisait de lui un Seigneur du Temps était en train de disparaître…comme si ses gènes de Gallifreyen se dissipait dans le néant, l'affaiblissant à chaque instant…et une fièvre si forte sur un corps aussi faible… Et si ça avait des effets sur son cerveau, des effets irréversibles ?

La centrifugeuse s'arrêta de tourner… elle se remit à ses tubes à essai. Attrapant le tube, elle en pipeta le contenu et le mélangea à la une partie du liquide doré de la fiole bleue. Elle agita le produit, attrapa une seringue et l'aspira. Rose ne réagit à ce que faisait Stella qu'à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas… » dit-elle en faisant gicler une partie du liquide. « Ça va l'aider! »

Prenant le bras du Docteur dans sa main, elle chercha une veine et piquant doucement, injecta le produit, lentement, avec précaution et, elle devait le reconnaitre, une énorme pointe d'appréhension.

Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'injection fasse effet immédiatement. Bien sûr qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à un miracle… enfin… quoique… elle l'espérait vraiment… La situation était tellement… Elle retenait sa respiration, comme la jeune femme à ses côtés. Avait-elle fait le bon choix ? Que savait-elle de se produit ? Rien, …mais en même temps…

Rose gardait les yeux fixée sur lui. Elle ne pouvait le quitter yeux. Elle espérait tant que l'effet se fasse sentir… et rapidement… elle n'en pouvait plus de cette interminable attente, son cœur n'en supporterait pas davantage. Ses monologues interminables lui manquaient déjà. Pourquoi ce machin mettait autant de temps pour agir ? Elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues par de terribles convulsions. Le produit agissait, mais il était en train de le tuer !

S'il avait été réveillé, le Docteur n'aurait pu empêcher un pincement de nez lorsque l'aiguille entra dans son bras. Mais il en était totalement incapable. Une partie de lui ressentait ce qui se passait autour de lui. Si ses sens de Seigneur du Temps étaient affectés, ses sens d'être vivant, d'être aimant, ressentaient tout ce qui se passait, cet amour et cette angoisse qui envahissait la pièce tout autour de de lui. Il sentait les regards posés sur lui, le toucher professionnel de Stella, le contact de Rose qui, en temps normal, lui donnait des papillons d'estomac. Il avait envie de leur crier de ne pas s'en faire, mais ses yeux ne s'ouvraient pas, ses lèvres ne remuaient pas, ses doigts ne se refermaient pas sur ceux de Rose. Son corps ne lui obéissait pas. Et une autre part de lui, particulièrement en alerte, sentait monter la peur. Généralement, ce sentiment avait pour effet de le rendre brillant. La peur le forçait à trouver une solution à l'impossible, à renverser la vapeur, à fuir (pas trop souvent tout de même), à devenir plus fort pour protéger ses compagnons ou ses amis. La peur lui donnait des ailes et le faisait courir ! Cette fois, impossible de s'échapper. La ressentir, de ne pas pouvoir agir, d'être impuissant. Et puis, d'un coup, il le ressentit, ça commença dans son bras, à l'endroit de la piqûre. Bientôt, son corps entier brûlait. Il en aurait hurlé. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment. Il perdit l'équilibre, il perdit ce centre de gravité où il « était ». Et puis, le trou noir le happa.

Jenny était étendue sur le sol glacé du Tardis. Jamais le Tardis n'avait été aussi froid. Elle était pourtant recouverte d'une chaude couverture. Elle se redressa lentement et vit Rose et Stella debout près de la couchette du Docteur. Tout lui revint en mémoire, les informations serpentant dans les couloirs de son esprit, tentant de retrouver le chemin de la maison. C'était comme si son cerveau avait été mis au placard durant des siècles. Le temps de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, la salle de l'infirmerie fut emplie de cris.

Pris de terribles convulsions, le corps du Docteur rebondissait sur la couchette. Le temps de réagir à ce qui était en train de se passer, Stella se jeta sur lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Rose, pétrifiée, ne savait si elle devait se réjouir que le produit fasse apparemment de l'effet ou s'effrayer que cet effet soit des plus terrifiants.

Et d'un coup, le calme revint. Stella était toujours étendue sur le corps immobile du Docteur. Elle reprit son souffle, jeta un coup d'œil aux écrans et ses sens vacillèrent. Tous les écrans autour d'eux semblaient indiquer que plus jamais plus il ne bougerait.

La seconde d'après fut hurlement d'un cœur désespéré. Rose tomba à genoux sur le sol métallique en agrippant le sommier. Stella, elle, restait sans voix. Elle avait tué le Docteur.

Derrière elles, Jenny se releva avec un cri étranglé. Dans un cri de rage plus que de tristesse, elle se jeta sur le corps inerte du Docteur, le frappant de toutes ses forces :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça… Tu ne peux… pas… Tu… »

Stella, l'instant d'avant comme paralysée, se redressa sous les coups répétés de son amie.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que l'infirmerie était silencieuse. Jenny pleurait silencieusement contre une Rose au cœur brisé. Après le premier hurlement, elle n'avait plus ouvert la bouche. Elle s'agrippait à la main du Docteur et c'était tout. Stella, debout près du lit, attendait… Une régénération ? Un miracle ? Elle n'en était pas sûre…mais il fallait qu'il se produise quelque chose. Tout simplement parce que la simple idée de préparer les funérailles du dernier Seigneur du temps était impensable.

A sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas celle qui remarqua le changement.

Rose respirait à peine. Le seul contact avec la réalité était la main du Docteur. Tout le reste ressemblait à un rêve. À quoi bon de toute manière, la vie ne serait plus… Cette pensée s'interrompit d'un coup. Un tressaillement. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Ça serait plutôt un cauchemar dans ce cas. Elle redressa lentement la tête. Un simple tressaillement. Les doigts du Docteur serrèrent les siens, comme une réponse à sa requête muette. Elle s'écarta de Jenny et effleura sa joue. Il inspira plus profondément : leur deux mains à présent, montaient et descendaient au rythme régulier de sa respiration relancée. Elle avait envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'étreindre, de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint de peur de le « casser ». Elle se contenta de caresser sa main, sans un mot, sans un bruit, un sourire franc illuminant à présent ses traits encore tirés.

Stella s'approcha d'un pas. Pas de régénération, mais un miracle. Ça lui convenait entièrement et elle remercia l'auteur de cette lettre encore pliée dans sa poche. Jenny eut un hoquet de surprise et chamboula en voyant le Docteur vivant.

Rose observait la jeune fille avec tendresse. Elle l'avait toujours cru plus forte, plus forte qu'elle à vrai dire, et capable de tout et d'absolument tout supporter … tout. Pourtant, la voir brisée et ébranlée par ce qui arrivait à leur Docteur, lui avait fait comprendre à quel point sa carapace de joie et de bonne humeur était fragile, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur Docteur.

Stella prit Jenny dans ses bras. La jeune fille essayait de retrouver son souffle comme si elle l'avait retenue durant des heures. Stella la regarda. Tout aussi tendrement que Rose, mais avec une touche de questionnement en plus. Mais elle refusa d'y penser davantage, le Docteur était vivant, rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant.

Rassurée pour son amie, Rose reporta rapidement son attention sur le Docteur. Le Tardis ne mentionnait même plus ses constantes, comme si tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Il était pourtant toujours inconscient. Le vaisseau savait ce qu'il faisait, il fallait avoir confiance comme pour tout le reste. Stella avait, sans s'en rendre compte, sortit le stéthoscope de la poche du Docteur, comme si elle l'avait fait ce geste des dizaines de fois, et posa l'écouteur sur la poitrine de son patient. Rassurée de ce qu'elle entendit, elle retira l'instrument : « Il va s'en remettre, croyez-moi. Il a besoin de se reposer… et vous aussi… »

« Non, non, non, je reste près de lui… » réagit Rose, comme si on avait demandé à un soldat d'abandonner son poste.

Rose caressa le front encore bouillant. Jenny avait repoussé la serviette. Elle la refroidit et la reposa sur son front. Elle tira un tabouret près du lit, et le regarda dormir, d'un sommeil calme et apaisé. Tout irait bien maintenant.


	13. Récupérations

Chapitre 13

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Docteur avait perdu la notion de l'espace et du temps. Et si, bien vite, il avait reconnu son cher Tardis (une question de vibrations), il était complètement incapable de sentir depuis combien de temps il y était.. Il avait l'intuition que les choses avaient été graves, mais il en avait oublié la majorité. Une main était glissée dans la sienne : la chaleur de cette paume lui faisait du bien. Une couverture chatouillait son cou. Non, pas une couverture. C'était les cheveux de Rose, il reconnaissait leur parfum. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Les heures s'étaient écoulées et elle avait tenu bon, résistant à la pression du sommeil. Elle voulait être là lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Au fil des heures, l'état de son Docteur s'améliorait et la fatigue grugeait son énergie. Et le Tardis ne faisait rien pour l'aider. D'abord très éprouvée par l'état du Docteur, la boite bleue s'était retapée à mesure qu'il se rétablissait. Et pour aider les compagnes du Docteur à faire de même, doucement, elle avait commencé diminuer ses éclairages. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tenter un effort quasi surhumain pour rester éveillée. Mais son corps de jeune humaine ne pouvait faire de miracle. Un miracle par jour, c'était déjà un miracle. Ne pouvant plus luter, sa tête se pencha de plus en plus jusqu'à toucher l'épaule du Docteur. Avant de s'en rendre compte, elle dormait.

Comment faire pour ne pas la réveiller ? Il venait de traverser des heures parmi les plus pénibles de sa vie et la seule chose qui lui importait en cet instant était d'éviter de réveiller son amie. Quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'elle n'avait pas du énormément se reposer depuis un bon bout de temps. Et que ce sommeil lui était réparateur. Tournant sa tête vers la nuée blonde qui s'éparpillait près de lui, il y déposa un baiser, léger comme une plume, tendre comme chaton.

Elle n'en croyait vraiment pas ses yeux. Tout c'était passé comme elle l'avait espéré. A présent que le Docteur était hors de danger, elle avait enfin pu reprendre ses esprits mais était encore tout de même chamboulée. Elle imposa à Jenny d'aller se coucher. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle s'était tout de même évanouie, le choc avait été plus grand qu'elle ne le pensait… à moins que… Stella commençait à se poser des questions… mais les refoula, pour l'instant, dans un recoin de son esprit. Le Tardis avait déployé une autre couchette et Jenny s'y était allongée, s'endormant presque immédiatement.

Durant des heures, Stella resta éveillée auprès de Rose. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le sommeil l'emporta. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle découvrit une Rose à son tour endormie. Puisque tout le monde dormait et que tout le monde était sain et sauf, elle décida de prendre une pause thé. Mais avant toute chose, elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Attrapant le flacon bleu, sans oublier la seringue, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de quitter l'infirmerie sur la pointe des pieds. A l'extérieur, l'air était frais, mais agréablement vivifiant. Ressentant cette fois-ci les cailloux coupants de son allée, elle préféra passer dans l'herbe légèrement humide. Se retrouvant sur le pas de la porte, et avant de rejoindre sa petite cuisine, elle grimpa les escaliers, attrapa le colis, déposa ce qu'elle venait de prendre, posa une seconde ses mains sur le carton, se relava et ferma la porte. Jamais il ne devait savoir.

Elle retrouva sa petite cuisine, calme et silencieuse. Mais cette fois-ci, le silence était apaisant. Elle fit rapidement chauffer de l'eau. Alors qu'elle attendait que l'eau se mette à frissonner, elle sortit la lettre du fond de sa poche et la déplia. Les mots qui s'y trouvaient, elles les connaissaient par cœur, pour les avoir lu et relu des centaines de fois. Mais pour la première fois, ils prenaient un sens. Comment aurai-elle pu imaginer que...

Les dernières heures, il y avait à peine pensé, tellement prise par la pression, l'angoisse et finalement, l'épuisement. Mais à présent, d'un seul coup, tout devenait clair, évident, puissant, complétement inattendu et particulièrement éprouvant pour son esprit. Les yeux plongés dans le vide, elle ne cessait de penser à…

Sortit de ses réflexions par le sifflement de la bouilloire, elle rangea la lettre, comme encore hypnotisée par ce qu'elle avait bien pu penser. Mais finalement, elle prépara une théière, posa des tasses sur un plateau et emmena le tout à bord du Tardis.

A son retour, elle manqua de lâcher ce qu'elle portait : Il était réveillé et train d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne.

Il ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de Stella. Mais lorsqu'il la remarqua, elle semblait heureuse mais aussi un peu gênée. D'un sourire, encore un peu fatigué, et de son regard, à nouveau pétillant de vie, il lui fit comprendre que tout allait bien.

Elle l'avait senti, ou plus précisément ressentit. Il était réveillé. Mais son esprit embrumé par des heures éprouvantes ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Elle l'avait senti bougé ! Respirer ! L'embrasser ? Et son corps avait réagi à ces sensations. Le temps que son cerveau s'en rende compte, elle avait déjà commencé à bouger. Une main venait de se poser sur ses cheveux. Elle se redressa et croisa le regard vif de son Docteur. Après des heures d'angoisse, la tension retomba d'un coup et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueilli avec un rire que résonna dans l'infirmerie, rendant sa joie au Tardis. Ses lumières se rallumèrent, suivit de cliquetis joyeux.

En une fraction de seconde, les sensations de Seigneur du Temps lui revinrent, en même temps que la mémoire de ses derniers instants de conscience. Il se rappela de la volonté sans faille de ses amies et de leur persévérance même et surtout lorsque tout semblait perdu. Il avait ressenti leur tendresse, leur amour aurait-il osé penser. Il mourait d'envie de les étreindre. Et ne tarderais pas à le faire.

Se redressant malgré le regard plein de réprobation amicale de son médecin, il s'assit sur le bord de la couchette, remarquant pour la première fois Jenny endormie. Il avait ressenti à quel point elle avait été ébranlée, et encore, le mot était faible. Il désirait plus que tout aller la rassurer. Il essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes semblèrent refuser de le porter. Son corps affaibli ressentait des effets similaires à une post régénération ayant eu des ratés, mais aux vues de la situation, il admit qu'il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Ça prendrait un certain temps avant qu'il ne se remette entièrement. Mais, comme le hasard faisait parfois vraiment bien les choses, Stella apportait avec elle le meilleur des remèdes.

Avant toute chose, il s'enquit de l'état de Jenny.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix encore rauque et sèche.

« Très bien, ne vous en faites pas, elle dort, c'est tout… elle a été très secouée…par… » expliqua Stella en versant une tasse de thé chaud et la proposant au Docteur.

Il avait manqué de perdre la vie et pourtant, il pensait davantage à l'état de ses compagnons. Le Docteur leur était revenu, pleinement LUI. Rose, visiblement rassurée, s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit.

Il la prit la tasse que lui proposait Stella et, humant le parfum subtil de l'Earl Grey, l'avala à petites gorgées. Sa gorge se dénouant, il s'éclaircit la voix, tenta de se lever une seconde fois, et y arriva. Stella fronça les yeux, n'aimant pas son excès de confiance, mais d'un clin d'œil, il lui fit tout comprendre : il ferait ce qu'il a décidé et que de toute façon, il se sentait bien. Prenant la main de Rose, pour la rassurer, il s'approcha de Jenny.

Jenny semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il savait exactement qu'il était passé à un cheveu de… non, il ne prononcerait pas ce mot…il était trop tôt pour qu'il parte, il ne voulait pas partir… mais quoi qu'il en soit, il en était passé très près et il sentait que Jenny était particulièrement affectée par ce qui lui était arrivé. Déposant la tasse sur une table venant d'apparaitre près de la couchette, il lui caressa les cheveux et elle se réveilla.

A la première seconde de son éveil, elle refusa de croire ce qu'elle voyait. Il est était devant elle, souriant et elle sentait sa main sur ses cheveux. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, son cerveau n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur une possible fin heureuse. Le temps que son esprit se remette à l'endroit, elle resta une seconde bouche bée.

L'instant d'après elle se jeta dans ses bras dans un cri de joie. Bientôt rejoint par Rose et Stella, en un câlin collectif comme il s'en produisait souvent.

Rien de mieux après une bonne tasse de thé qu'un câlin à quatre pour se remettre totalement.

Jenny s'assis sur le bord de la couchette comme le Docteur quelques secondes avant. Il s'installa à ses côtés et reprit tasse de thé. Il comprenait ce qui s'était passé et que Stella l'avait sauvé, mais pas comment. Son expression changea et Stella comprit qu'il était en train de réfléchir, de se poser des questions. Cela faisait des années qu'elle savait que ce jour arriverait. Et si ce n'est durant quelques minutes en cette soirée éprouvante, elle avait été persuadée que tout se passerait bien. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait eu à utiliser cette solution dorée, et que tout s'était bien passé, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchit à la manière de répondre à ses questionnements.

Devait-elle prendre les devants et inventer une histoire expliquant le pourquoi du comment ?

Devait-elle lui dire la vérité et braver les instructions de la lettre alors qu'elle se l'était formellement interdit depuis des années ?

Mais elle fut étonnée.

Lorsque le Docteur, ouvrant le bouche, ne sortit rien d'autre qu'un : « Merci ! ». Les gens lui avaient si souvent exprimé sa reconnaissance sans avoir à lui demander comment il avait réglé les choses. Cette fois-ci, il sentait que c'était à son tour de s'en tenir à ce remerciement simple et sans complément.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Docteur… »

« Le monde serait perdu sans vous… » compléta Rose.

« Nous serions perdu sans toi ! » ajouta Jenny.

Il leur répondit d'un sourire et replongea son nez dans sa tasse de thé.


	14. Sigh no more

**"Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more..."**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur retour de Tropica… et le Docteur, plus docile que jamais, s'était plié sans un soupir aux tests que Stella avait voulu lui faire subir. Elle ne voulait rien laisser passer, le hasard n'avait pas sa place, enfin, il ne l'avait plus.

Et à son grand soulagement, tous ces tests montraient que le Docteur se remettait plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. À sa grande surprise, le TARDIS et ses instruments expliquaient que le Docteur avait subi les mêmes effets qu'une régénération. Et c'était bel et bien le cas.

Alors qu'elle s'était attelée à vérifier que tout allait bien, il lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé sur TROPICA ainsi que la suite. Les œufs n'auraient jamais dû se trouver tous les deux au même endroit au même moment. Ayant infusé durant des années dans cette cuve, leurs composant s'étaient mélangés. Les filles avaient elles-mêmes comprit ce qu'il en était sans s'en rendre compte. Sur Tropica, lorsqu'elles s'étaient écriées en cœur « Paradoxe », elles tenaient l'explication de tout. Oui, le Docteur avait été victime d'un paradoxe temporel, les composants élémentaires de ces œufs de dragons, mélangés et combinés, étaient devenu pour lui un poison. Un poison qui s'attaquait directement à ses gènes de Seigneur du Temps, bloquant toute possibilité de se régénérer. Un poison à action lente, qui ne laissait rien soupçonner. Il n'avait rien senti venir. Jusqu'au moment où…

Jusqu'au moment où il ne pouvait plus rien y faire, et s'était effondré sous son effet. Et rien ne semblait pouvoir contrer ce qui était en train de se passer. Puis il avait senti perdre le contrôle de son corps, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire… mais il avait résisté. Et Stella était partie, et était revenue. Ça, il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Mais dans son esprit inconscient, il avait pourtant ressenti qu'elle se sentait capable de faire quelque chose. Chaque personne a droit à ses secrets et cela faisait partie des siens. Ce n'est pas lui qui pourra dire le contraire, chaque personne a toujours des choses à cacher et il se devait de le respecter. Pourtant, il sentait que cela était certainement à la base d'un Timey Wimey d'importance. Mais quand ces choses ont le pouvoir de vous sauver… il ne pouvait que l'en remercier…

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce qu'elle lui avait injecté avait bloqué nette la destruction de ses cellules. Mais elles étaient si nombreuses à être atteinte de ce mal que cela l'avait tué. Par chance, ou par miracle, le composé de Stella avait réactivé ses capacités régénératrices. Mais comme il n'était pas conscient, cela s'était fait lentement, cellule après cellule, et sans changement d'apparence. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son corps s'était presque entièrement réparé. Le thé, et ses composés si bénéfiques, avait permis d'achever sa réparation. C'était bien là les effets d'une régénération. À sa connaissance, rien ne pouvait réenclencher pareille activation cellulaire. En tout cas, pas en flacon. Mais ça aussi, il se l'était gardé pour lui.

Rose et Jenny s'étaient montrées tendre et attentionnées mais s'étaient retenues d'exprimer l'émotion qu'elles avaient ressentie lorsqu'elles avaient cru l'avoir perdu. Il n'avait pas insisté mais lisait dans leur regard la profonde terreur recouverte à présent d'une joie sans nom qui nappait leur esprit. Elles avaient eu tellement peur qu'elles l'avaient quasiment oublié.

Mais ce qu'il lisait surtout, et qu'il avait du mal à analyser, c'était dans le regard de le Jenny. Une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. En Rose, il lisait cette peur de perdre un être cher qui emplissait sa vie et lui donnait envie de vivre (et se réjouissait d'être pour elle cet être cher). Mais dans le regard noisette de la jeune fille, il y avait une lueur différente. Comme si en le perdant lui, elle en serrait arrivée à se perdre elle-même. Jamais il ne se serait douté à quel point elle se sentait proche de lui. Elle qu'il ne rencontrait qu'occasionnellement. Elle qui restait si discrète et toujours de bonne humeur. Il repensa à ses réactions excessives sur Tropica. Et si elle avait été, conscient ou inconsciemment, au courant de ce qui allait se passer et qu'elle en ressentait déjà les tourments… il s'interdit de ce questionner à ce sujet…cette jeune fille était pleine de mystères, mais peut être encore plus pour elle que pour lui… et ces mystères seraient certainement dévoilés… le moment venu !

Stella l'avait enfin laissé tranquille. Et se sentait à présent totalement rassurée. Et chacun semblait faire en sorte d'oublier les dernières journées. À part la rencontre avec de magnifiques dragons, tous tentaient d'effacer ces terribles heures de leurs mémoires.

Et quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que de faire une sortie. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Stella avait toujours au fond de sa poche deux tickets pour une certaine pièce de théâtre. Et le Docteur s'était écrié que ça serait bête de les gâcher. Stella avait manqué de s'écrier à son tour que s'était impossible… avant de se retenir, se rappelant qu'une machine à voyager dans le temps était posée près de son jardin. C'était le soir, et tous étaient attablés autour d'une tasse de thé.

C'est alors que le Docteur conseilla à ses amies d'aller voir dans la chambre de Jenny… qu'elles y trouveraient une surprise…

Elles grimpèrent avec avidité les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'étage… il resta en bas, attendant leur réaction…

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans la pièce, elles ne virent rien… et se demandèrent quel était ce jeu… lorsque Rose eut l'idée de regarder dans l'armoire. Celle de gauche, celle que Jenny n'utilisait pas… et y découvrit trois magnifiques robes, dont l'une était celle que Jenny avait repérée…

Après une avalanche de cris de joie, elles dévalèrent les escaliers et revinrent auprès du Docteur, toujours en train de siroter son thé. Il les accueillit d'un sourire alors qu'autour de lui fusaient les :

« Comment c'est possible… »

«C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Comment avez-vous… ?»

« C'est un secret ! répondit-il d'un clin d'œil, alors… vous êtes toujours partantes… si vous alliez vous changer… »

Des « iiiiiiiiiiiiiiih » de joie l'entourèrent à nouveau dans une avalanche de câlins… avant de les voir disparaitre en coup de vent…

D'un sourire satisfait, il acquiesça de la tête, il avait réussi son coup et les choses semblaient s'arranger comme il le souhaitait…

Quelques minutes plus tard…. et il fut étonné de leur rapidité…. les jeunes femmes étaient prête pour une soirée qui promettait d'être inoubliable.

« Oh mais vous êtes magnifiques ! »

Les trois jeunes femmes rougir sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Et toi, Docteur… tu ne te changes pas ? »

Il répondit d'un fou rire… Comme si il avait besoin de se changer… le chic absolu dans ce costume marron et il le portait divinement bien.

Tenant la porte du TARDIS grande ouverte, il laissa entrer les trois femmes dans des robes plus élégantes les unes que les autres.

Puis, rejoignant les commandes du TARDIS dans un « Allons-y » bien venu, il lança les moteurs. Dans une étrange douceur, la boite bleue se mit à vibrer et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire « Raxacoricofallapatorius », ils s'étaient posés à proximité du théâtre Windham. La file d'attente était encore minuscule. Stella sortit ses deux billets. Quand d'un coup, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait « que deux billets »…

Elle regarda le Docteur, qui sans un mot, en réponse à sa question muette sortit un morceau de papier blanc entouré de cuir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez pouvoir faire de ce morceau de papier… »

« Un billet pour _Much ado about nothing_ +1…»

« Et je suis le +1 » sourit Rose en prenant le bras du Docteur.

« Ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier blanc... »

« Je savais que vous étiez spéciale Stella… très spéciale… » dit-il en lui tapotant le dos en sortant de la boite bleue.

« Mais de quoi parle-t-il ? » demanda le médecin alors qu'elle quittait à son tour le TARDIS avec Jenny.

« C'est une longue histoire… » expliqua sans vraiment expliquer Jenny, la guidant vers le théâtre.

Entrés et installés dans le théâtre, à des places de rêve, éloignées de seulement quelques mètres de la scène, ils patientèrent, regardant progressivement la salle se remplir dans un murmure grandissant.

Et le rideau s'ouvrit enfin sur une magnifique scène tournante…

Et le rideau se referma sur les applaudissements sans fin d'une salle définitivement conquise. Les acteurs avaient emballé l'assemblée et saluaient avec le sourire la marée humaine debout pour les acclamer.

« Voilà qui était fort plaisant ! » s'exclama le Docteur au visage aussi souriant que l'acteur principal sur scène.

« Fort plaisant ! »

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que parlaient les gens à l'époque de Shakespeare ? »

Les trois jeunes femmes pouffèrent.

« A présent, que diriez-vous d'aller féliciter plus personnellement ces excellents acteurs ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai un pass VIP », confirmant la parole par le geste en sortant ses papiers psychiques.

« Ce serait vraiment merveilleux ! »

« Magnifique ! »

« Incroyable ! »

« Alors, ça vous tente ? » reprit-il.

« Oh oui ! » répondirent-elles en cœur.

« Formidable! Fantastique ! Alors allons-y ! »

Entre excitation et sérénité, le quatre amis rejoignirent les coulisses tandis que le public quittait la salle avec un grand sourire sur les dernières notes de musique.

On les laissa entrer avec un grand sourire à la vue des papiers. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le regard étonné de l'homme qui leur ouvrit. Étonné en tombant sur ce grand brun qui avait, comment dire, comme un air de déjà-vu.

L'ensemble de l'équipe était encore en train de discuter et ils s'approchèrent de David Catherine T., en train de papoter dans un coin. Ils portaient encore leurs tenues du dernier acte et riaient de bon cœur.

Ce fut la grande et belle actrice rousse qui se retourna la première face à nos quatre amis. Avec son naturel habituel, elle ne put retenir sa surprise à la vue de cet homme qui ressemblait presque traits pour traits à… à…

« Oh, mais vous êtes incroyablement ressemblant ! »

« Billie ? C'est un plaisir de te voir…mais… je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir tout de suite… » compléta David avec un grand sourire.

« Quoi ? » répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

« Nous voulions juste vous complimenter pour votre prestation de ce soir… »

« Oh… je vois, vous êtes des fans ! Vous êtes magnifiques ! » fit Catherine.

« Très ressemblant, Docteur ! » ajouta David en touchant l'épaule de la veste du Docteur.

Dans un sourire, le Docteur s'éclipsa un instant, attrapant les filles par les épaules pour discuter en privé.

« Je crois qu'ils nous prennent pour des fans de cette série… vous savez, celle où ils ont joué tous les deux… »

« Oh… »

« Que fait-on alors? »

« On joue le jeu… je pense que ça vaut mieux… » expliqua-t-il en regardant dans leur direction.

« Je t'avais dit que cette série ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ta vie, Doc… »

« Oui, je crois que c'est le cas… vous êtes vraiment malins, vous autres humains, vraiment, vous m'étonnerais toujours ! »

Tenth rejoignit David et Catherine et serra la main de Catherine puis celle de David avec enthousiasme.

« C'est vraiment incroyable comme vous ressemblez à Billie, un vrai sosie, c'est la première fois que je vous une telle ressemblance » s'exclama David en serrant la main de Rose.

« Tu n'a pas du remarquer ta ressemblance avec ce très bel homme ! » s'écria Catherine.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben oui, regarde-moi ça : ces yeux, cette bouche, ce sourire, c'est tout à fait toi ! » avec excitation.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a une certaine ressemblance »

« Elle est toujours comme ça ? » demanda le Docteur à David au creux de l'oreille.

« Non, non, non, ne croyez pas ça… d'habitude, c'est pire ! »

« Et c'est vraiment comme ça tous les jours ? » demanda le Docteur.

« Yep ! »

« Incroyable ! Je ne sais pas comment vous faites » fit le Docteur en riant.

« Elle est adorable ! Et toujours de bon conseil ! »

« Je n'en doute pas ! J'ai juste comme la sensation que j'aurais du mal à voyager avec une femme aussi, comment dire, pleine d'énergie… »

« Son énergie est le meilleur des coups de boost. Elle est comme une grande sœur qui redonne le sourire quand vous êtes un peu fatigué. C'est une excellente amie sur laquelle on peut toujours compter ! Et votre jeune amie brune n'est pas en reste côté énergie…»

« Je dois avouer que vu comme ça, ça change tout. Et vous avez raison, Jenny est une vraie source de bonne humeur… quand je pense à…»

Voyant que le sourire du Docteur commençait à s'estomper, David reprit la parole dans le seul et unique but de lui redonner la joie de vivre qu'il avait à son arrivée.

« Si je peux juste ajouter une chose, ne vous séparez jamais de votre Rose, et ce tant que vous le pouvez ! Les regards que vous lui portez sont évidents. Vous l'appréciez. Profitez donc de sa présence à chaque instant ! Et si les sentiments que vous avez pour elle sont les mêmes que ceux de mon personnage, dites-lui ! Dites-lui le plus vite possible. »

« Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? »

« Vous le savez très bien ! » fit David dans un clin d'œil en tournant le visage du Docteur vers Rose, Stella et Jenny riant aux éclats avec une Catherine T. au top de sa forme.

Remarquant les deux sosies en train de chuchoter, les quatre femmes s'approchèrent.

« Alors, l'heure est aux cachoteries… »

« Pas du tout… l'heure est aux bons conseils ! »

« En effet… » ajouta le Docteur, les yeux pétillants.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, de façon plus légère, félicitant David et Catherine pour leur prestation. Mais ne parlèrent plus en aucun cas de la série, le Docteur ayant compris que la série était basée sur son propre futur et qu'il se devait de ne pas en savoir plus. Déjà qu'il avait comprit certains points qu'il se voulait à présent de connaitre.

La rencontre se termina dans la joie et le Docteur suivi de ses trois amies quittèrent les coulisses par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre la boite bleue.

Avant de se quitter pour de bon, David et Catherine conseillèrent à la petite troupe de repasser les voir. Ce que le Docteur accepta avec plaisir. Ces deux acteurs étaient particulièrement sympathiques.

Prêts à repartir pour de nouvelles aventures, comme ils l'avaient toujours fais, ils entrèrent dans le TARDIS… et pourtant… suite à cette aventure, de très nombreuses choses allaient changer.


	15. Paradoxe

Chapitre 14 : « Elles grimpèrent avec avidité les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'étage… il resta en bas, attendant leur réaction… » Enfin pas tout à fait…

Elles étaient toutes les trois parties dans la chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait fait mine de rester à siroter son thé en attendant leur réaction. Mais dès qu'elles eurent quitté le salon, les entendant grimper les escaliers, il se précipita dans la rue et mit en route le TARDIS. Il devait vérifier et préparer certaines choses. Si Stella avait certains secrets, il en avait lui aussi. Beaucoup d'éléments avaient pris sens ces derniers jours. Si une certaine partie de son périple en solitaire allait permettre à ses amies de vivre la soirée qu'elles avaient tant rêvée, une autre lui permettrait tout simplement d'être là pour vivre cette soirée à leurs côtés.

Le TARDIS l'accueillit avec des cliquetis joyeux. Elle savait qu'il allait provoquer un paradoxe, et elle n'était habituellement pas très d'accord avec ça. Mais cette provocation du destin n'avait d'autre but que de de permettre à ce destin de se produire.

Pour commencer, il se fit un devoir d'aller vérifier où en était l'évacuation de Tropica II. Sans se faire remarquer, il se posa à distance du complexe de la mairie. Une navette était en train de se poser à proximité lorsque, accroupi derrière un buisson fondant lentement, il s'installa pour observer ce qui allait se passer. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le premier voyage de la navette. En orbite autour de la planète, un vaisseau majeur attendait pour récupérer tous les survivants. Il repéra alors Ysher, toujours menotté. Ah ! Ses menottes, elles allaient lui manquer. Trois hommes étaient en train de le tirer à bord. Il était plus que réticent à rejoindre le vaisseau. Il savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui avaient caché cette erreur de jugement. Ils avaient empiré leur erreur en risquant la vie de milliers de personnes. La justice allait faire son devoir…

Tranquille à propos de cette planète, il rejoint sa chère boite bleue. Et s'arrêta le jour même du départ de Jenny pour Tropica. Sur le chemin, alors qu'ils étaient en train de revenir au TARDIS, l'un de ses derniers souvenirs clairs était la volonté de la jeune fille d'acheter une robe précise pour aller au théâtre. Et maintenant que la soirée était belle et bien prévue, il allait aller lui acheter, cette petite robe bleue, légère et estivale dont elle rêvait. Dans la boutique, il trouva deux autres robes, l'une rose, et il savait à qui elle allait être destinée, et l'autre verte olive, qui irait parfaitement au médecin qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle n'était pourtant pas rousse… et lui non plus pensa-t-il en riant…

De retour dans le TARDIS, il calcula avec précision la destination suivante. Elle se devait d'être précise. Il ne devait vraiment pas se tromper. Il savait quand et comment une rencontre précise devait se passer. Et de cette rencontre dépendait sa vie tout autant que le produit possédait Stella. Le paradoxe ! Il allait provoquer les évènements tels qu'ils devaient se passer.

La boite bleue se posa dans le plus grand silence (pour une fois) dans le jardin londonien. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit. Dans sa poche, un trousseau de clé cligna. Portant les trois robes sur un bras, il le sortit et inséra la petite clé dans la serrure. L'obscurité lui fit rater la fente à deux reprises. Il se mordit les lèvres. Quelqu'un allait l'entendre… mais personne ne bougea. Attendant quelques secondes, il tourna finalement la clé et ouvrit la porte qui glissa dans un souffle. Grimpant l'escalier, il évita soigneusement la cinquième marche qui avait la mauvaise habitude de grincer. Arrivé en haut, dans le noir absolu, il ouvrit lentement la porte. Mais tomba sur un petit débarra. Un escabeau, une étagère avec un carton d'ampoules et un autre carton marqué « Fragile ». Haussant les épaules et le sourcil, il referma la porte et fit pivoter la suivante, tombant enfin sur la chambre de Jenny.

Il entra précautionneusement dans chambre, la porte l'aidant en ne faisant aucun bruit. L'espace d'un instant, il regarda la jeune fille dormir. Un rayon de lune éclairait son visage détendu. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi paisible. Se mordant la lèvre en sachant qu'il allait lui faire subir des heures terribles, il s'approcha d'elle. Mais, se souvenant qu'il portait les robes, il recula. Regardant autour de lui, il se demanda où il pouvait les déposer sans que Jenny ne les voit. Remarquant qu'il y avait deux armoires dans la chambre, il regarda dans les deux. Jenny n'avait déposé ses affaires que dans l'une d'entre elle. La seconde ferait bon accueil aux trois robes avant que les filles ne les découvrent dans quelques jours. Toujours sans un bruit, il accrocha les cintres. Qui cliquetèrent en touchant la barre de métal. Mais rien ne semblait perturber le sommeil de sa protégée.

Puis il s'approcha à nouveau de Jenny et s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Durant plusieurs secondes, il la regarda dormir. Ses cheveux éparpillés sur l'oreiller, sa façon de tenir le bout de sa couette comme un doudou d'enfant… il sourit, désolé à l'idée de devoir la réveiller. Il tendit alors sa main et lui caressa doucement la joue :

« Jenny… réveille-toi… réveille-toi… »

La jeune fille semblait réticente à quitter son rêve. Mais il insista, toujours en douceur… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, passant la main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

« Docteur, mais…que fais-tu ici ? Comment es-tu entré ? C'est encore un rêve ? »

« Non Jenny, c'est bien moi. Dis-voir, ça te dirait, un petit tour en TARDIS ? »

La lune reflétait dans ses yeux à moitié réveillés. Il sourit. Son regard innocent et plein de bonheur à la vue de son Docteur comblait ses cœurs d'une joie immense. Joie qui fut brisée à l'idée qu'il allait emplir ces yeux larmes dans peu de temps. Mais il ne lui montra pas. Il savait qu'il était obligé. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Et son bien à elle d'une certaine façon. Elle l'avait rencontré dans son futur, et ce futur avait fait d'elle qui elle était. Il ne devait changer ça.

« Heu quoi… » demanda-elle de sa voix encore endormie.

Elle n'avait pas bien écouté ce qu'il lui avait dit. Le sommeil avait encore raison de ses sens. Devait-il ne pas répéter ce qu'il venait de lui dire ? Non, il devait le faire…

« Une escapade, toi, moi et Rose… dans le TARDIS… » reprit-il dans un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, cachant sa tristesse. Il se doutait que Jenny, dans son demi-sommeil, ne la repérerait pas. Mais c'était une vraie torture pour son âme de Time Lord.

« Tu sais bien que je ne dis jamais non à une balade spatio-temporelle, répondit Jenny dans un bâillement. On part maintenant… »

« Non, non…tu peux te rendormir…mais tu pourras nous retrouver demain matin, à 11h42 à proximité de la boutique de crème glacée…celle que tu connais… »

Elle ne remarqua pas l'émotion dans sa voix. Et ce sourire qui savait si bien cacher ses émotions profondes. Et si elle lui avait demandé ce qui 'il avait, si il allait bien, il lui aurait simplement répondu « Oui, tout va bien, je vais toujours bien… ». Cette phrase voulant toujours dire l'inverse de ce que sa bouche exprimait.

« Bien Docteur, à demain dans ce cas… » répondit Jenny et s'allongeant à nouveau.

Il s'approcha de sa joue et y déposa un baiser. Elle avait déjà les yeux fermés. Dans un souffle endormi, elle ajouta :

« Bonne nuit Docteur »

« A demain, ma Jenny… repose toi bien… ». Mais elle dormait déjà.

La regardant s'endormir, sans aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, il sentit les larmes monter, mais les refoula d'un reniflement. Passant une dernière fois sa main dans les cheveux de son amie, il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, posant une dernière fois son regard sur elle.

S'adossant à la porte, il souffla un coup, se disant que de toute manière, il allait la retrouver, et que de toute manière, elle allait se remettre de tout ce qui s'était passé. Qu'elle se remettait toujours de tout.

Sans Jenny à bord du TARDIS, ils n'auraient jamais pu revenir sur Terre. Elle seule était capable de piloter le vaisseau

Rejoignant le TARDIS sans oublier d'avoir fermé la porte d'entrée, il mit en marche la boite bleue qui se reposa exactement au même endroit… mais plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Il lui restait une chose à faire… et non des moindres. Si personne n'avait été étonné de la dextérité de Stella à comprendre les données que lui montrait le TARDIS dans l'infirmerie, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle les avait compris. Il se dirigea donc vers la maison de Stella, mais bien avant que tout cela n'arrive. Elle avait l'habitude des visites surprises de son Docteur. Mais s'étonna tout de même de le trouver seul. Il lui proposa une visite guidée de sa boite bleue et plus précisément du complexe médical, prétextant que ça lui serait utile dans son travail. Elle ne voyait pas bien comment. Il ne pouvait lui dire les vraies raisons… mais ne lui mentait pas, ça lui serait utile dans son travail, dans exactement 7 mois, 5 jours et 10 heures. Il proposa de servir de cobaye pour lui montrer les extraordinaires capacités de sa chère boite bleue adorée. Tout était inscrit dans sa langue maternelle, rien de plus simple. Et si elle fut quelque peu étonnée par les constantes du Docteur, comme par exemple sa température corporelle, elle approuva le fait que tout cela était vraiment clair et pratique. Après plusieurs heures, et deux tasse de thé, il rejoignit le TARDIS un peu plus souriant que lorsqu'il avait quitté Jenny. Entrant dans le vaisseau, il le fit se dématérialiser… pour se remartérialiser exactement au même endroit, mais 7 mois, 8 jours et 5 heures plus tard. Il sortit de sa chère boite bleue et rejoignit la maison.

Dans la seconde, il s'était retrouvé à la table, la tasse de thé encore chaude dans la main. Rose, Stella et Jenny étaient redescendues de la chambre, des étoiles dans les yeux.


	16. Une lettre pour Stella

Printemps 2006. Quelle histoire ! Une virée à bord d'un vaisseau extraterrestre et une nouvelle vie en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Qui aurait pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Pas Stella en tout cas. Ses parents avaient toujours été très terre à terre, et l'avait conditionné à ne croire que ce qu'elle voyait. Et inconsciemment, elle avait suivi cette voie. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que l'univers était bien plus vaste que ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. Les rencontres avec des êtres venus d'autres mondes ces dernières années l'avaient conforté dans cette idée. Puis le Docteur était apparu et lui avait confirmé.

Elle était à présent confinée dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, un monde qui lui rappelait son enfance. Enfin, son enfance…façon de parler… elle ne l'avait pas passé à Londres. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie à New York avec ses parents venant d'une classe relativement aisée. Elle ne connaissait que cet univers chic et très très médical, ses deux parents étant tout comme elle aujourd'hui médecins. Pourtant, elle se sentait à son aise dans cette ville au cœur des années 2000.

Un ami -très proche- de Jackie lui avait trouvé une petite maison en seulement quelques jours. Elle était à présent agréablement installée et tentait de reprendre une vie normale, enfin, tout du moins, aussi normale que possible. Elle essayait de trouver un poste de médecin et, à sa grande surprise, semblait sur le point d'y arriver… devait-elle remercier quelqu'un pour cela ? Elle se doutait que oui.

Son premier jour de travail commença comme elle l'avait imaginé. Elle se leva, alla prendre sa douche et mangea son petit déjeuner. Rien de plus banal pour une vie qu'elle espérait être à nouveau banale. Une fois prête, elle ouvrit la porte.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle l'aperçu. Ce petit carton posé en haut des escaliers de pierre menant à sa porte d'entrée. Presque personne ne savait qu'elle vivait ici… et ces personnes n'aurait aucunement eut besoin de déposer un paquet sur le pas de sa porte. A moins que…

Elle l'attrapa et regarda autour d'elle. A part la jeune femme rousse qui attendait tranquillement le bus comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici et le joggeur plutôt séduisant qu'elle avait également remarqué depuis plusieurs jours, personne ne se trouvait à proximité de son habitation.

Pourtant, particulièrement titillée par la boite qu'elle avait à présent dans les mains, elle se décida à aller poser la question à la femme à l'arrêt de bus.

« Bonjour. Vous allez surement me prendre pour une illuminée, mais… auriez-vous vu quelqu'un poser ce colis près de chez moi ? »

« Oh, bonjour, répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Non, je suis absolument navrée, mais je n'ai vu personne, si ce n'est ce jeune joggeur plutôt séduisant que j'ai vu passé il y a pas deux minutes… »

« Oh… je vous remercie… excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé… bonne journée»

« Vous ne m'avez absolument pas dérangé, bien au contraire » répondit la femme en souriant.

Stella s'éloignait déjà quand la jeune femme reprit :

« Mais vous savez… si ce paquet vous a été déposé de si bonne heure, si j'étais vous, je ne tarderais pas à l'ouvrir, il se peut qu'il contienne quelque chose de très important ! »

« Vous avez raison ! » simplement Stella sans quitter le colis des yeux.

« Bonne journée docteur… »

Ces derniers mots réveillèrent Stella bien mieux que sa douche quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » demanda Stella, stupéfaite.

« Bonne journée… euh…docteur… pardon, vous êtes bien médecin… votre badge… »

Stella regarda son pull. Oui, effectivement, elle était bien médecin. Mais ce mot… Docteur… il avait raisonné d'une façon bien étrange dans son esprit. Comme si… Non… elle se faisait des idées. Le Docteur l'avait marqué à jamais. Se faire elle-même appeler docteur était étrange à présent. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle était. Et ce qu'elle serait toujours.

« Bonne journée ! » répondit Stella de façon plus enjouée, comme pour briser ce sort doctoresque qui venait de l'emporter.

Jetant encore une dernière fois un coup d'œil à la jeune femme attendant le bus, elle entra et s'assit dans le salon.

Posant le paquet sur ses genoux, elle le regarda un instant, sans bouger. Qui aurait pu lui déposer ça, à part… Lui.

Elle allait être en retard à son travail… et pourtant, elle s'en moquait. Ses mains posées sur le carton ne savaient si elles devaient l'ouvrir avec hâte ou s'en méfier.

Finalement, elle décolla un premier côté, tira sur le collant puis ouvrit la boite par le dessus. Le carton n'était pas bien grand, mais ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur l'était encore beaucoup moins. Minuscule même. Un petit flacon bleu…bleu Tardis ? Pas sur… et une lettre… rien de plus. Elle attrapa la mignonette et l'inspecta sous tous les angles. Il y avait un liquide dedans. Elle pouvait le voir onduler à travers le verre et lui donner par endroits un aspect irisé. Elle le posa sur la table basse et ouvrit la lettre, déchirant l'enveloppe avec soin. Elle était pressée mais elle se disait qu'elle devait être respectueuse de tout ce qui se trouvait dans ce paquet.

Le papier de grande qualité était soigneusement plié en trois dans son enveloppe nacrée.

« Typiquement féminin » pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

Dépliant la missive, elle commença la lecture avec une certaine appréhension.

« Ma Chère Stella

Ça me fait tout bizarre de m'adresser à toi par ce biais. Je dois dire que je n'en ai pas l'habitude.

Bref…

Il est inutile que je te dise que ce paquet est extrêmement important. C'est une question de vie ou de mort. Et ce n'est pas seulement une façon de parler. Toi seule seras capable de savoir quand et comment utiliser ce que contient cette fiole. Et ne me demande pas ce qu'elle continent, je ne le sais pas moi-même… Mais je suis bête, tu ne peux pas me le demander…En tout cas, je ne peux te dire que trois mots : Jenny, mains et œuf.

Je sais exactement ce que tu es en train de penser : « Mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire avec ça moi? » Et rassures toi, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est extrêmement décousu, mais sois tranquille, le moment venu, tu comprendras et tu agiras comme il le faudra.

Et, oui aussi, rassures toi, tu ne seras pas « vraiment » en retard à ton travail.

Profites bien de cette première journée dans ta nouvelle vie.

A un de ces jours, ma chère Stella.

XXX

Ta plus grande amie.

Oh, et PS : Le jour où tu utiliseras ce flacon, tu pourras être certaine que ton jugement sera juste. Tu pourras toujours avoir foi en tes intuitions, et encore plus cette fois-là.

Et PS bis : Ce joggeur était particulièrement séduisant. Tu aurais dû lui courir après… en tout cas, pour ma part, à présent, je suis à ses côtés… »

A la lecture de ces mots, Stella se précipita dehors. Bien entendu, elle avait disparu. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Sa façon de dire « Docteur ». Son sourire entendu. Sa manière de lui suggérer l'importance sous-jacente de ce colis…

En tout cas, qui que soit cette femme, elle semblait la connaitre, et bien la connaitre. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi… mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Comme à une sœur. Une sœur très proche dont elle aurait ignoré la présence durant des années. Une sœur jumelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas ? Non, son cerveau était en train de s'embrouiller.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire à ce sujet, tout du moins pour l'instant, elle suivit les conseils de l'auteur de la lettre, et retournant chez elle, attrapa le flacon et, le glissa dans le carton avec la lettre, le rangea précieusement dans le placard à l'étage après avoir griffonné la mention « Fragile » sur le côté et quitta son domicile pour sa nouvelle vie.

Arrivée dans la salle de détente de l'hôpital, elle rencontra son nouveau patron.

« Bonjour Docteur Kelly. C'est très professionnel à vous de m'avoir prévenu de votre léger retard. Je vous en remercie, mais ce n'est absolument pas grave. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonna la jeune femme.

Mais son patron avait déjà quitté la salle.

« Alors ? » demanda le jeune homme en survêtement.

« C'est fait ! » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

« L'avenir est en route alors ! Et apparemment, on dirait qu'il est sur la bonne voie… »

« Il l'est, puisque tu es là ! » compléta la belle rousse en attrapant le jeune homme par la taille et plongeant son regard dans ses yeux verts.

Il leva un sourcil, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre, lui sourit et, explosant de rire, s'empressa de l'embrasser.


End file.
